Royal Revenge Disasters
by Star-Of-Radiance
Summary: Her family thinks they're 'bug-nuts loony' and other royals avoid them like the plague. Her family are everything a royal should be, whereas the Henstridges, minus a few, are a monarchist's worst nightmare. It's dangerous to be within a ten mile radius of them yet she can never help her heart. But what happens when people- from all sides- decide to settle their scores with them?
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to give a different perspective on Robert- as well as on what the other royals of Europe and the rest of the world were thinking with all the craziness that they must have known- or at least sensed- coming from the Henstridge family.**

 **Aglaia is my OC. But a different one from the one I use in my other stories (or is she? Can't give spoilers!)**

 **Please, I welcome constructive criticism, but flames are unwelcome, unnecessary and pointless. I wouldn't do that to you, so don't do that to me.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own** _ **The Royals**_ **.**

* * *

 **Returned from the Dead**

The News crews from all over the world went crazy.

In Athens, a girl stood staring, glued like all the rest of the world, to the TV screen. Her Royal Highness Princess Aglaia of Greece and Denmark to be exact.

Aglaia's wide emerald eyes were fixed right at the figure of His Royal Highness, previously presumed dead, Robert Henstridge Prince of Wales. At the head of the table, His Majesty King Konstantinos of Greece stared at the damned thing with a frozen expression on his face. His face looked like a fruit that had its juices and sucrose squeezed and sucked out of its flesh leaving only sour stuff behind. Her Majesty looked like a cat that got thrown off a cliff only to realise it had just realised it landed on a boat in the middle of the Aegean.

The Crown Prince/Duke of Sparta didn't look much better. His nose kept twitching like he was dying to sniff out a kind of trick- an impostor maybe. A bad joke, a dream. But alas, fate has an incredible sense of humour. It was a bitch.

Meantime, the Prince of Thebes sat munching a cake, eyes big and glued to the TV. He didn't think that any Henstridge news was anything to lose his appetite about. Life sucked with them as it is. Why make things worse? He dug in another bite.

"So Robert's back from the dead." He said after swallowing his mouthful of cake. "OPA! Or Hip-hip Hooray! Like that's a bad thing."

"Keep your voice down." The queen hissed. She didn't want anybody thinking there was a 'family feud'. There wasn't. Not unless they started one.

He shrugged and swallowed another mouthful. "Mama- who CARES? Seriously, Robert was the best egg in a rotten nest. A nest made with one good bird and one-" he made a face. Nobody could say a single thing about Queen Helena Henstridge without their face curling up. No good thing apart from her looks- incredible for a forty or fifty-something woman- though botox was suspected- and her fashion sense. Her brother-in-law, King Cyrus and her twin spawns were the same- though possibly, worse. Only Simon, the late king, and their son Robert could be safely complimented without a lie or a part-truth. Even Liam- the presumed heir to the throne after Robert's 'death'- when he won the hearts of his people, in other European royal circles and countries, his sincerity was severely doubted. They didn't think him or his twin could change. The queen only laid one good egg and two rotten ones as far as many of them were concerned. That wasn't going to change. Was it?

"He's back from the dead." The king said finally. "I pray and wish the people of Britain well- they certainly didn't have it with the uncle."

"The uncle who lost a testicle." The Prince of Thebes- the second son- snickered.

The Duke of Sparta/Crown Prince snorted. The family wasn't popular in general outside of their country. Even with their counterparts worldwide. Only Simon and Robert.

"Please." The queen snapped. "This conversation is _not_ for the table." She glared at her two boys. "We are NOT causing an International Diplomatic Crisis with Britain! Especially in regards to anyone mouthing off about any of them- regardless of our personal feelings." She glared harder.

Crown Prince Alexios raised his hands. "Don't worry, _Mitéra_ , we won't say anything. Not even about the queen's reported lingerie shopping sprees or her plastic surgeons." Aglaia winced.

This was awful. She feared what would happen if Robert ever heard of this. She couldn't imagine the hurt on his beloved face if he ever found out that most of Europe's royals were insulting his family behind his back.

Because despite anything, despite their flaws, she knew he still loved them. He would die for them.

"So our bet is off." Prince Dimitri stirred his morning coffee. He was referring to the bet the siblings made on how on how long before the British monarchy collapsed and how hard. Aglaia had bet that it wouldn't collapse- for Robert. "Now that Robert's back, I'm sure he would put things right."

The king scoffed. "Somehow I don't think one man- no matter how great and uncorrupted- can undo the colossal amount of damage done to the family's reputation among other things. But the twins have been proven Simon's?" He enquired.

"Yet the queen did not deny an affair." Queen Anastasia said finally. "Scandal that touches a royal house always rocks the very throne- and the kingdom." The king responded. "I don't think they can undo any damage. Especially since Cyrus was already made king on the assumption that his nephew and niece were illegitimate."

"The only way to save their monarchy is if Robert publicly steps away from all his family's doings." Alexios stated. "Cyrus won't abdicate, will he?"

"The British monarchs take a constitutional oath upon coronation," Aglaia finally found her voice. "To continue serving until death. Same as us. Few monarchies have that. Cyrus will continue reigning until death. Though afterwards..." She trailed off, stirring her tea, trying to appear calm to her family.

"Let's hope Robert rather than those half-wit daughters of Cyrus." Dimitri snorted. "You know one of them tried to hook up with me? Before she had plastic surgery?"

 _"What?!"_ They all turned and stared at him. "Marie- no, Maribel. That was her name." Dimtri snapped his fingers. "Total dimwit. Same as her sister. Crazy hats." He sniggered. "Not as bad as their twin cousins but-"

"I think," Aglaia stood up. "I would like to be excused. Mama, _Babas_ \- if you don't mind?" They nodded and she all but ran from the breakfast table. She didn't want to hear it. Especially now that Robert was alive.

Alive. He was alive. How could they have possibly thought he was dead in the first place? Especially as they had never found a body? But he was alive.

Aglaia stopped dead and clenched her fist, pressing it against her mouth to prevent from crying out. She would not cry. She was not supposed to cry.

A princess was not supposed to cry.

Her phone rang. She froze.

The caller: Unknown. She ignored it. With shaking hands she saw a series of text messages

 _'I would die for you.' He'd whispered to her. 'There is nothing I wouldn't do or give up for you.'_

The caller: Unknown. She ignored it. With shaking hands she saw a series of text messages.

 **Please contact me. I need to see you.**

 **I just want to hear your voice. FOR REAL. I'd kill to hear it again.**

 **Remember what the last thing I said to you? I'd die for you... I'll never stop loving you. That will never change. NOT EVER.**

Taking a deep breath, Aglaia accepted the call.

"Hello?" That was Robert's desperate voice. "Aglaia? Is that really you?" He sounded so damned desperate.

"I could say the same thing about you." She stated in perfect English. Her voice sounded shaky for once.

On the other side, Robert breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God." He whispered.

Aglaia felt the rush of tears streaming from her eyes. "I know." She whispered, one hand touching the pillar in front.

"What happened? I tried to call you last night." Robert's voice sounded choked-up and husky.

"Last night?" Aglaia asked hollowly.

"Before the press conference. Your phone was switched off."

Aglaia shook her head. "I was in church." Her throat felt dry.

Robert breathed out a sigh. "How long? When can I see you?"

Her voice choked up in longing. "Robbie... We live miles apart, remember? You could have waited before going all public."

"Mum already had a press conference scheduled- to announce the twins' paternity." She could hear him shaking his head on the other end of the line. "I still can't believe it. I've been gone for nearly a year. And..." He shook his head again. He wasn't going to sully this moment with scandals now.

"I heard." She said softly. "Robbie... I thought you were dead." She whispered, tears pouring down her cheeks. "All this time..."

"I was thinking about you." He said hoarsely. "All I could think about. I didn't want to go back to the palace. I didn't want the press. The attention. All I wanted... Was to see you again. You were all I could think about."

Aglaia heaved out a sigh. "My parents..."

"Still don't like my family?" She could hear a dry note in his voice.

"To say the least." She sighed. "With everything that's happened since you've disappeared... They seem even more determined to have us stay as far away as possible."

"But... Can't you convince them? Surely it's not protocol to spurn an invitation from another royal family- publicly." She could hear the desperation in his voice.

"I know." She sighed. "But they're likely to go themselves or to send my intimidating brother in their stead."

She cringed at the thought of Alexios giving an icy stare-down with any of the Henstridges. He could respect Robert though, that at least. Anyone who was happy to give up his life for his country the Duke of Sparta could damned well respect and like.

Though if he found out that Robert had been seeing his younger sister that would change in a heartbeat.

"Your family doesn't know any more than mine." It wasn't a question.

"No." Robert admitted. "I couldn't tell my family." She confessed.

"Nobody out there likes us." Robert sighed, as if trying to joke. "Please." His voice grew serious. "I would have gone to Athens but that would cause a lot of questions to start popping up."

Aglaia nearly snorted. The presumed dead heir to the British throne appearing out of nowhere in Athens, Greece, to see the princess? My, that would cause headlines.

"I'll... Persuade them." She promised. "Use diplomacy." She could sense his smile. "I love you." He whispered. "More than the world."

"I love you." She whispered back. "More than life itself."

"I'd die for you." She winced. "Don't say that."

"I'm sorry." He sounded apologetic. "But there's nothing I wouldn't do to be with you. Remember our promise."

Aglaia swallowed. "I'm pretty sure it's illegal for all our countries to make such promises."

"Only for marriage. They said nothing about an engagement. Do you still have the ring?"

Aglaia nodded tersely, before remembering that he could see her. "Yes," she said hastily. "They haven't found it. I never got rid of it."

Robert breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, my love."

* * *

"Are they serious?" Dimitri stared at the invitation, written in Latin Script, in fancy cursive, with the royal crest of the Henstridge monarchy.

"Apparently," their eldest brother snorted. He adjusted his tux. He very much preferred his military uniform, formal or informal.

"They're nuts." Dimitri chucked the invitation to the floor in disgust. "Why would they think we would accept?"

"Because it's Prince Robert." Their mother reminded them. "He's always been different from the rest of his family, except for his father."

Their father picked up the invitation. "I can't disagree with you, Mitéra ." Dimitri said desperately. "But the rest of the Henstridges will be there, minus the late King Simon."

"We'll have to double the security." Alexios grunted. "Especially in regards to you, Μικρή αδερφή." He looked fondly at Aglaia.

 _Mikrí aderfí_. Little Sister. Aglaia rolled her eyes at her eldest brother. "Why do you think that?"

"Because as much as I don't like that family in general, the Henstridges, you can't deny, are a handsome crowd. And Prince Liam is going to be slavering all over the girls again." He said in disgust.

The last time they were in Britain- and Aglaia had snuck off to see Robert while her elder brothers were distracted. The next morning, the queen had a pitch of hysteria when she discovered Prince Liam in bed with three girls: one blonde, one brunette and one redhead- looking as if they were recovering from a night of excess while they were supposed to be entertaining the Greek royals.

"And you, baby sister, are the most beautiful girl in the world." Alexios went over to her and kissed her on the head. "So I don't want you anywhere near them. Especially not Liam. Though even Robert I wouldn't approve. You don't want that family as in-laws, Aglaia."

 _You don't want that family as in-laws, Aglaia_. Aglaia cringed inwardly at that statement. If he ever knew...

"They're a dangerous crowd." Her father stated firmly. "It's best if we keep our distance, make it seem business."

"Yes, but the risk of doing business itself with them," Alexios said, turning to their father. "Is great itself. Our family was nearly decimated to extinction during the civil wars. It's a miracle we ever managed to get our country back into working order. What if the Henstridges' enemies- of which we know they have many- would risk an alliance with any of the remaining military junta? And try to harm any of us- to harm Greece?" His voice grew hot. "There's a reason why no other royal house wants to associate with them, and not just because of scandal. It's too dangerous!"

"What happened to your Spartan valour?" Dimitri challenged. "I thought you wanted ένα όμορφο θάνατο?" He taunted.

 _Ena ómorfo thánato_. A beautiful death. The Spartans- Ancient and modern- talked about embracing death like a lover. Alexios was the same.

Alexios scowled. "Not for my sister." He said finally. "Not for my country or my family." He said firmly. "Not with the Henstridges. _Never_ them." He said in disgust. "There is no honour in dying by _their_ hand."


	2. All that Glitters is not Gold

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Royals_.**

* * *

 **All that Glitters is not Gold**

"Γαμημένος μαλάκες." Dimitri grumbled. _Gamiménos malákes_. F***ing a***holes. "I am NOT kissing Cyrus' singular ball." They were in London, in Buckingham Palace.

"No one's asking you to," Alexios said sourly. "We're here on _business_." He said the last word as if it was curdled milk.

"Business with the Henstridges- are we nuts?"

"We're forming diplomatic ties with the next king," Alexios said calmly. "Say what you might about his family, but you cannot deny that man's courage and sacrifice for his country."

That, the Duke of Sparta and heir to the Greek throne could respect.

They were speaking in Greek, code-switching to Danish in order to confuse whatever spies the King- or Queen- had set upon them. Aglaia ignored both of them, her heart pounding.

Suddenly the double doors burst open and two figures tumbled out in formal uniforms. A security guard ran after them tugging and wrenching the two brawling figures apart. King Cyrus chuckled and began to clap. Aglaia's eyes widened when she recognised one of them as Prince Liam. The two figures were dragged back to where they came and the white-wigged footmen promptly closed the doors shut, their faces never changing.

"Incompetent bastards." Dimitri scoffed. Alexios' lip curled in disgust. Spartans were fighters but they weren't brawlers.

A few minutes later the fanfare resounded and the double-doors flew open again.

In strode Queen Helena, arrayed in bold magenta with a wide fascinator, walking arm-in-arm with... Aglaia's heart jolted and leapt, singing in ecstasy and radiant joy, before beating a life of its own which it seemed to have lacked for the previous ten months- like a butterfly emerging from a chrysalis or a hummingbird. Robert.

He was dressed in the Irish Guard's Mounted Officers' uniform complete with medals, orders and epaulets, a single striking sky-blue sash cutting through the scarlet of his jacket. He looked more regal and royal than anyone there, including the king. Heart skipping a beat, then pounding wildly, Aglaia stepped back behind her brothers. This earned several odd glances from onlookers, but her brothers closed in front of her like a pair of revolving doors, respectively shielding her.

She didn't think that Robert and she could hold their composure in front of a large crowd if he saw her.

Behind mother and son, came the skulking figure of Prince Liam. Alexios' lip curled as he beheld the boy dressed all in a black uniform. Next to him stood the sister, Princess Eleanor. She wore a dress that might have been fashionable in the late eighties or early nineties, judging by the sequins on the bodice, but with a skirt which she must have ripped to turn up higher than mid-thigh and dangerously-high strappy platform heels that must have required tremendous experience and manoeuvrability skills to navigate, let alone curtsy, in. Out of all of them, Robert looked the most composed and regal.

They stopped in front of the throne. "Talk about good theatre," King Cyrus remarked as he beheld his family. "And now for my favourite part."

Queen Helena glared at him. Stepping in front of her children, she curtsied in front of the throne, her offspring all simultaneously bowing or curtsying to the king. Robert still looked the calmest.

King Cyrus smirked. He looked paler than normal and his blue eyes were dull and washed out in comparison to the sapphires that rimmed his crown. It must have been the cancer, Aglaia decided. And the stress of it all.

The king stood and led his family to the awaiting balcony. Aglaia saw Robert gave his mother a placating look before they headed off.

"Incompetent bastards." Alexios repeated in disgust. "They're fighting amongst themselves for the throne."

"Disgusting," Dimitri could not have conveyed half of said feeling on the matter. "Our great-uncle, uncles, aunts and cousins butchered because of a crown and these people are fighting amongst themselves for one."

"How long before Liam commits fratricide?" Alexios said sardonically. "He would never do such a thing." Aglaia said, somehow managing to keep her voice from quavering.

"Don't be so sure, little sister. Now that King Simon's gone, Robert is the only good thing left in their monarchy."

"Liam didn't do too badly before this."

"Only once Big Brother and Father-Dearest were dead did Liam put on a good show." Alexios said grimly with scorn. "Yet on the first public appearance, discounting the press conference, of the long-lost, presumed-dead heir to the throne did Liam, back to being the spare, get into a teenage brawl. What does that say? And didn't you see the look the mother gave to the uncle? Said uncle being a king who laughed and clapped at his family's embarrassment? Do you really think that the Henstridges have changed for the better? As if. It was all for show. Not for their people."

Even Aglaia could not deny the disgust she felt. Her birth mother, her uncle and aunt, her cousins, great-uncle- who had been the king- and his whole family- even the children- had been violently slaughtered or forced to commit suicide because they had a connection to the crown during Greece's civil wars. Her own people drowned in their blood, butchered and their bodies left to rot on the streets and fields because there was not enough people left alive to bury them. If they weren't killed, they fled for safety. Then the famine: no shipping importing or exporting anything to and from Greece, and the crops left to rot on the fields because there was no one left to harvest the olives, fruits, vegetables and grains. Even the cattle had died of starvation. After the civil wars and the fall of the Military Junta did they have to rebuild their country from scratch- and mourn the dead. This country and their monarchy appeared much better off, and they were creating their own divisions and conflicts.

She prayed that Robert would be able to set things right.

"We leave as soon as we are able," Alexios said in disgust. "Aglaia- do NOT eat or drink anything you haven't seen served out for you, and even then you must be careful. Do NOT accept anything handed out to you by any of them- especially the king and the twins. Keep as much distance as you can between them and don't ever allow yourself to be alone in this palace for a single minute until we get back to our suite. Interact only with Prince Robert, do not allow yourself to be cornered by any of them."

Princess Eleanor had been rumoured to slip LSD into her friends and guests drinks as well as her own, Dimitri had said.

"I hear the King is a rapist and a molester, possibly a paedophile." Dimitri remarked. "Keep your distance, Little Sister."

* * *

At the ball it seemed as if the guests were like bloodhounds, being able to smell the scent of sin, despite the lavish baths and perfumes that reeked of royalty the Henstridge family sprayed on them. The guests avoided them and flocked to Robert like iron fillings to a magnet- which fell in reverse to the rest of his family.

Aglaia nodded. She wore an emerald-coloured gown of shot-silk that shifted to silver and turquoise encrusted with a few crystals and flounces, that clung to her curves and flowed down her body like a waterfall. A gauzy silk clung to her shoulders and her minimal jewellery served to accentuate her glow. Everyone gasped and turned to gape at her, the whole ballroom falling silent as she appeared.

Most of them didn't know who she was. In English-speaking countries, of course, but in Europe- and Asia and Africa- they knew who she was. Robert's head shot up like a rocket and he felt his heart skip a beat and his breath stolen away, before his heart started pounding madly again.

 _Aglaia?_ He mouthed. He looked agonisingly desperate and hopeful.

Aglaia glided down the steps. "Her Royal Highness Princess Aglaia of Greece and Denmark, Titular Princess of Crete." The herald recovered his voice.

Aglaia went to greet the British royals. The King's eyes roamed around her form in a way that made Aglaia's skin crawl, even with one remaining ball.

"Your Majesties," She curtsied deeply to the king and queen. Cyrus smirked and eyed her figure greedily. Queen Helena looked like she had been force-fed a lemon when Aglaia was presented. She now realised she would not be in the centre of attention and the belle of the ball.

"Welcome to England." Cyrus drawled. "Indeed. Welcome Your Royal Highness." Helena managed through gritted teeth.

"Thank you, very much Your Majesties." Aglaia demurred. "Your Royal Highness." She turned to Robert. She curtsied. Robert took a hold of her hand and lifted her up, skimming his lips onto her bare skin. The contact made her heart jump wildly and leap before dancing with joy.

His eyes never left her. It bore into her soul and her heart.

"Congratulations on your return," she said. "I know I speak for my peoples and my parents when we say that we are truly glad to see you alive and well." She finished quietly.

Robert nodded. "Your Royal Highness, thank you." He said through a dry throat. "I am more grateful than anyone could imagine that you came."

Aglaia nodded and forced herself to tear her eyes from Robert- though her heart wanted differently- and onto Liam.

"Your Royal Highness," She stated. "In the face of all your family's tragedies, your fortitude and strength was much admired. My regards to you, in keeping your monarchy and family going even in the darkest of times." She said seriously, meeting his eyes.

Liam looked surprised, but he nodded and thanked her.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Dimitri of Greece and Denmark, titular prince of Thebes," the herald announced. And Dimitri came down.

"Your Majesties, my thanks for such a gracious welcome." His eyes were chips of green ice. "The joy of your people... Needless to say, I must convey the congratulations and well wishes of my people and my family on such a glorious occasion. Speaking from one who comes from the land of myth and legend, this must be as if the Once and Future King Arthur Pendragon has returned. A true miracle to bring such hope in the face of such darkness."

"Thank you, Prince Dimitri," Cyrus remarked. "Such exquisite words from the prince of the land of Homer and Socrates. I'm sure that you've witnessed miracles beforehand."

"Many yes, sadly, none like this until now." Dimitri turned towards Prince Robert. "Your Royal Highness," his voice, eyes and expression turned warmer and more respectful. "Words cannot convey how happy we are for your people that you have returned. Though I am sorry that you have had to face the tragedies and troubles of the past ten months all at once, your presence gives people something to remember that hope and miracles do exist in this world. So we must have faith."

"Thank you, Your Royal Highness." Robert stated. "I was sorry and much troubled to hear about my family's... Struggles when I had been away, but thankfully the murderer has been caught out."

"Thankfully, yes." Dimitri agreed. "My brother is the Duke of Sparta as well as Crown Prince… My brother and the Spartans grew up believing that there is no greater glory than to die in the service of our people, and these Spartans have always gone on and on, ever since Ancient times, about what we call Ένα όμορφο θάνατο. A beautiful death they call it, such as your own. Although your return we believe is infinitely more glorious than we could have possibly imagined." He stated.

Dimitri turned towards Liam. His eyes regained their icy coldness, as did the aura around him. He gazed at Liam with barely disguised contempt.

The boy had the audacity to wear a military uniform. He sincerely doubted that Liam had ever fired a gun and killed an enemy a day in his life on the line of duty. At least he, before he enlisted, had the honesty to wear a simple suit with only the orders that signified him as the second son of King Konstantinos, instead of pretending to be something he wasn't. Alexios was right. The medallions, orders, epaulets and ceremonial sword as well as the whole uniform did not make the man. Only fools who needed to show off and have compensation to prove their worth would be so flashy in front of the crowd. A true man, a brave soldier among them- one who had seen duty, would not need so much ornamentation.

Liam stiffened but did not quail under his gaze. _Looks like the boy has more balls than we thought,_ Dimitri thought grudgingly. _He's still nowhere near his brother's equal, though._

The herald announced the arrival of the Crown Prince of the Hellenes and the Duke of Sparta. Dimitri smirked.

He couldn't wait to see the Henstridges- apart from Robert- quivering in the full weight of Alexios' gaze.

* * *

Aglaia had danced with so many partners she had lost count, before she felt someone gently touch her hand. "May I?" Robert asked pleasantly. She turned around.

Her dance partner halted and bowed.

Robert took her hand and placed his around her waist and they began to waltz.

"It's really you," he said hoarsely. "You're real... You're... _Here_."

 _"Sshh,"_ she said quietly. "We're in a public place."

Robert's eyes flashed with agony. "I don't care. I spent ten months on that damned island, during which I mostly thought of _you_. How I would try to get off to see you once more. Just once, I would have died to catch a glimpse of you again. Just once I would have killed to hear your voice. To be with you."

Don't say that," she whispered. "I already thought you were dead." She whispered.

Robert swallowed. "Do you remember what I last said to you? Do you still have it?" His eyes poured into her heart and soul.

Aglaia nodded. Her fingers went to a diamond ring, cunningly disguised as a pendant to fool even fashion critics and her own mother.

"Meet me after a few more dances, in the same corridor we used to see each other in," Robert stated. "Do you remember where it is?" She nodded.

* * *

Aglaia checked for any creases, wrinkles or tears in her gown. She bent down to fix the straps of her stiletto heels and picked up a comb to redo her hair.

Robert turned his back from the bed, retying and checking the jacket and medals of his uniform. The bed behind him bore the evidence of a passion-filled encounter, though they both looked immaculate.

Aglaia refastened her jewellery. As she slipped the chain onto her neck, she felt Robert's hands take it from her and fastening it onto her throat. He planted kisses on the back of her neck.

She closed her eyes.

"That was risky," Aglaia found herself saying. "That was too risky."

"It was worth it." Robert said huskily, his arms slipped around her as he kissed his way onto her shoulder. "You still have it. How soon can it happen? How soon until we can be together?" He sounded so desperate, so longing that Aglaia sighed.

"Being on that island..." Robert continued hoarsely. "With no one and nothing... I could only think about you. How much I wanted you. How much I longed to see you. What I would have done to see you one last time. I would have clawed my way back if I could."

Aglaia shook her head. She turned to face him. "It's not that simple." She stated. "My family-"

"Doesn't like mine," Robert finished for her.

She sighed. "They think... With all the scandals... And not even then, the fact that your poor father was murdered." Robert's eyes darkened.

"That scumbag is dead." He stated. His grasp around her tightened. "But your family are still fighting each other for the crown," Aglaia said softly. "And then there are the politicians. And the churches. Not to mention that the Greek royal family, now that my grandmother is dead, is narrowed down to five members, since the civil war." Their eyes darkened at the reminder.

As the heir to the British crown Robert would someday be Head of the Church of England. As a member of the Greek royal family, Aglaia was, and was required to remain, a Greek Orthodox. A British queen consort would be required to convert from whatever faith they had- be it Roman Catholicism, Lutheranism, or Eastern Orthodoxy, or anything outside of Christianity, even Atheism, to being Anglican. Unless she wanted to give up her place, amongst her family and her people, to give up her home and much more, she could not be the British queen. Not unless the laws were changed. Technically, they could pass the bill, though.

"Our firstborn can be the heir to the throne of Britain," Robert beseeched her. "The rest of our children can share your faith."

"And if something happens to any of them? Or me?"

She shook her head. "I saw how your family acted. I know you love them, no matter what their faults, and I love you _all the more_ for your love and loyalty towards them, but Ted Pryce was only one. Your former head of security, and your uncle who has his grasp on the throne, no matter for how long... I don't think he would be too pleased if you married now, and to a princess no less, especially if it increases the chances that you would be the next king with the next heir of your own. Don't you think that him- and your enemies- would do anything to prevent that? Even if it means killing me?"

Robert's eyes flashed dangerously and he held her even closer to him. "I will never let that happen." He said through gritted teeth. "I will protect you... No matter what the cost."

"And yet the devil is within your walls." Aglaia stated. "Ted Pryce was only one... He was proof that they had gotten inside. And now your family is fighting one another for the crown. You know my brother told me not to eat or drink anything your family personally offered me."

"They think we'd try to poison you?" He asked incredulously. "Not you. Apparently you're too honourable for that." She teased. "But maybe not poison. Possibly Ruphy me. They don't trust your uncle." Or your mother. Or your brother. Or your sister. But she didn't want to say it to Robert. She didn't need to anyway. Robert was far from stupid.

"So what can I do to gain their trust?" Robert asked desperately. "Shall I go all Three-Hundred on you? The Labours of Heracles? Kill a gorgon? Scale Olympus? Tame a Pegasus?" His voice was only slightly teasing.

Aglaia smiled sadly. "You can love me." She said quietly. "And be with me. That's all I ever want. But my family, my people and my government would never allow me to be within ten miles of any of you if they suspect that I might get into the line of fire. We'd already lost enough during the Civil Wars. They fear if our fuses were joined than a spark on your side would spread and ignite an explosion that would consume us all. Scandal. Death. Anything. They know that you've been infiltrated and your family is fighting. They don't think I'm safe anywhere near you."

Robert's eyes tightened. "Then," he said. "I will find them. I will root them out and pluck them like weeds, every last one of them, and I swear, Aglaia, I will give you a safe home for you and our children. I won't rest until you are safe from Cyrus and any backstabbing personnel within these walls."

* * *

 **I know her family seems really contemptuous but you have to wonder what the other royals are thinking watching all the news on the Henstridges and wondering what the hell is going on. Plus, what about all the bodies, like Jeffrey Stewart? How come no one noticed that? No conspiracy theories or anything?**


	3. Master go on, and I will follow thee

**Master go on, and I will follow thee,**

 **To the last gasp, with truth and loyalty**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I don't own **_**The Royals**_ **.**

* * *

"Where the bloody hell were you?!" Alexios nearly shouted. "Didn't I tell you specifically NOT to leave your security guards?! Damn it, Aglaia, why do you ALWAYS have to give them the slip?" He glared at her.

Aglaia glared defiantly back. "They wouldn't dare harm me," she stated. "And if I ever disappeared within their palace walls they would have an international diplomatic crisis on their hands. They wouldn't dare risk it. Not even Cyrus would."

Alexios nearly growled. "I wouldn't put it past them to give you a little something," He said dangerously. "Didn't you see that the second you entered that ballroom, everyone fell silent?" He dared. "Didn't you see the way King ball-less looked at you?" He challenged.

"In any case," Aglaia stated, trying an idea to ease them into it. "I was having a discussion with Prince Robert."

That caught their attention.

"What did he say?" Dimitri leaned forwards, fixing his dark eyes on her.

Aglaia sighed. "He knows he's in a dangerous position," she stated. "And nothing is the way he's left it. He's not stupid. He knows his uncle and that there's something going on within his walls."

Dimitri snorted. "That's not nearly good enough. What is he going to do about it?"

"Pull out the weeds," his sister shrugged, going to the dressing table and unfastening her earrings. She was tired. She needed sleep, but she doubted that any of them could rest in such a place. "Before they kill all the plants."

"I still don't understand why it has to concern you," Alexios said sternly. "I don't want you getting mixed up in their... Lunacy."

"They're bug-nuts loony," Dimitri remarked in English. He switched back to Greek. "Did he offer you a deal?"

"Robert needs support from the other heads of states in Europe," Aglaia stated calmly. "Including other royal houses." This was not what they discussed back there, but she was coming up with ideas... To put Robert on the throne. "He knows that there's corruption within the British Privy Council- Cyrus' dogs, mind you. And he could never gain the throne with Cyrus filling their pockets with cash. He's never win it in Britain alone. He needs foreign support."

Alexios and Dimitri both looked disgusted. "Why not simply wait until Cyrus dies?" The latter asked, sickened. "After all, how long can he possibly have?"

"With the right amount of care, quite some time." Aglaia answered. "Long enough to discredit or get rid of Robert," Aglaia remarked. "Possibly in a similar way he prevented Liam from taking the crown. We might have to think of Greece first of all, but our country can never be allied- military or economically- to somewhere that's going to pot. Cyrus and the rest of the Henstridges apart from Robert will destroy not only their monarchy by fighting amongst themselves and their scandals. They will destroy their country. With Cyrus- the king- ensuring even benefiting from corruption and encouraging it in order to stay in power... One only has to guess that there's embezzlement going on, including in No. 10 Downing Street." She remarked.

The brothers looked disgusted. "We have close ties- unlike the rest of the Henstridges- to the other monarchies of Europe." Aglaia remarked. "We have to make a move now- get them to support Robert, over Cyrus- and Liam. And even Helena and Eleanor."

"But what's in it for everyone else?" Dimitri retorted. "We Greeks know that everything comes with a price. And with only Robert to trust and the rest of the country's economy- possibly military- threatened by corruption, what can he possibly offer any of them, including us?"

Aglaia smiled. "Leave the negotiations with me," she stated. "Deal with the rest of the Henstridges- distract the king, queen, prince and princess. Robert and I will negotiate."

Alexios scowled. "It's in Greece's best interests, Brother," Aglaia reminded him. "Remember, officially- and by law- we are allied to Great Britain. If they go to war, we are all required to come to their aid."

Alexios' face darkened. "They weren't there for any of us during the Civil War." He said flatly.

"No, but if we prove it to them, then I assure you, Great Britain will owe Greece, Big-time," she said. "And most of all, the Henstridges. They will be at our beck and call and we will get rid of Cyrus. Now is our chance, and we may decide the future- to have an uncorrupted, strong ally, or to have one weakened by corruption, greed and scandal. They will have no choice. We can help move this country to a brighter future," she reminded him. "Rot always spreads, how long before it spreads to Greece. The royals here are corrupt. What if people get the idea that the royals anywhere else are also corrupt? Our country's system has been uprooted many times during the last few decades alone," Aglaia stated. "Peace and stability in Britain will mean the same everywhere else. Already right now, every royal, every politician and more are watching the events here with growing unease. There is no guarantee that Robert will remain alive long enough to take the throne and get rid of the corruption. I know theirs is a constitutional monarchy but Cyrus is overstepping his boundaries by paying off politicians to do what he wants."

Dimitri and Alexios exchanged looks.

This would, Aglaia hoped, ease them into the fact that Robert and she would be a good match after all. Especially if they got rid of his scheming uncle.

"We'll stay one more day," Alexios finally decided. "Aglaia," he said, with a dangerous note to him. "I hope it will be worth it. Don't take more risks than necessary. After negotiating we leave."

* * *

Aglaia breathed out a deep breath. She had spent the night with Robert after going through the (classic) secret passageways to his bedroom (some predecessor heir must have had mistresses! the Henstridges were naughty for several generations it seemed.) and had barely managed to make it back.

She reflected on the conversation with Robert.

"I love you." He said quietly as they lay on the bed.

Aglaia snuggled closer to him, pulling the covers to shield her bare skin. Despite being cold earlier on, she was suddenly warm.

"Robbie," She said suddenly. "Do you love your family?"

Robert looked surprised at such a question. "Of course I do."

She sighed. "As I do mine. Despite any faults, family is still family. But what if they're dangerous?"

Robert fell silent. "You think Uncle Cyrus is..." He trailed off.

"Are you seriously denying that he isn't capable?" She looked up at him. "I love my family too, but even so..." She trailed off. "Did you know that my biological father abused my birth mother?"

"What?"

"He did." Aglaia stated bluntly. "He was. I never knew him, but he used to beat her. Yet my mother committed suicide to save me. Because that's what family does. Most of my family is dead because we had royal blood during the worse time possible. Look what happened to the Imperial Family of Russia. You are lucky, but how long will you stay lucky? Do you really think your uncle is going to give up the throne without a fight?"

Robert looked uneasy. "I've already spoken to him beforehand," he stated. "We both agreed to let the Privy Council decide."

Aglaia shook her head. She shifted around to look him in the eye. "And why did he do that?"

"I made him think it was his idea."

"Are you sure?" She asked sceptically. "Because I don't think so. He's smarter than you give him credit for. He might have had a soft spot for you, but his greatest love will be the throne. You know he's always resented being in his brother's shadow. And yours, no doubt. And later Liam and Eleanor's. Why do you think he dresses like a disco ball?"

Robert snorted in amusement.

"Because he likes it," he said. "He likes those foppish clothes."

"Because he wants to be at the centre of attention. Years after being overshadowed... I don't suppose the spare heirs in this country has career paths open them? Even if they have other skills? Has Liam ever been in the army?"

"Well..." Robert paused uncomfortably. "No."

"The navy? Air force? Has he ever had a job?"

"He's royalty," Robert laughed uneasily. "He took royal duties since he came of age. He receives a royal allowance."

"Then he and Cyrus must feel like they have a pretty pointless existence," Aglaia said bluntly. "They are always in the public eye. No one would ever see them as anything other than prince or princess someone-or-other. If he tries something, like a hobby, maybe work in a royal-funded organisation- like a theatre company, or a charity, then he would still feel like no one would take him seriously- because he was a prince. Always in the public eye, never being able to have a life away from all that, yet completely unable to take centre stage under the spotlight... It's a pretty pointless existence being the spare heirs."

Robert looked uncomfortable. "Do you think this is why he lashed out at Beck before the balcony appearance?" He asked.

Aglaia sighed. "Who knows? I don't know your brother, well enough. But if I had to guess, he might be glad and overjoyed to see you again, but now he realises that- after a life of purpose, despite being in the spotlight, trying to get the monarchy working- it was all for nothing. He's not in the centre of the stage, but he's still in the spotlight and he can't escape. What is the point of such an existence?"

"Then how do you cope with it?" He asked incredulously.

"As I told you once," Aglaia said softly. "Independence was my rebellion. Not drugs or alcohol or sex-" Robert winced as he remembered his sister, Eleanor who must have used those as a form of rebellion to her seemingly 'pointless' existence too- it was all starting to make sense. "-But independence. I never accepted that I had to be in the spotlight all the time. I never accepted the fact that I had to depend on my father's money in order to survive. Or to feed and clothe myself. Remember how we first met? You didn't know that I was a princess until I dropped the bombshell."

Robert chuckled. "That was a shock. But it explained a lot on how you had so many great ideas on what to do. You certainly helped me more than I could have imagined."

Which was why people mourned him so much when he was gone.

"But you didn't know. I could cook, clean and do much more. I lived in a spacious apartment flat. I went to university. I learned. I was groomed to be more than just a princess. A spare heir, third in line for the throne. Same as my brother, Dimitri. We were all groomed, in case of, well, an accident, God forbid, but we were also trained to survive on our own- to emphasise with our people."

Aglaia had not lived in a royal palace for the majority of her life. Her home was a lively, edifying estate a few kilometres outside of Athens. Far from the Royal Palace which had been primarily used by the government, business peoples and even had apartments rented out for ordinary citizens to live in. At the grounds of the estate there was a small cottage which her brothers had built from scratch when they were young. They had worked the same as any regular labourer and their father paid them the regular wage for their work, so they would know what it felt like. Inside the three of them kept a stocked kitchen full of herbs, spices, dairy products including cheeses- anything for cooking and baking. Aglaia had learnt to cook and she loved it. Food came alive under her hands, like paint under the hands and brushes of a master artist of the Renaissance. It was all mouthwatering and splendidly creative. Often, her food would be served to guests, even at the royal palace. They had vegetable and fruit gardens, gardens for herbs and spices which the children tended themselves. The produce would be assessed by several farmers from nearby and they would be paid the according to the annual market rate- same as all the rest. That was their allowance.

This ensured that the three children had all the life skills that other people of ordinary rank would, and that they would not become spoiled brats. Combined with their education, the three of them were capable of being anything. Robert knew that after a brief, but successful spell in the Greek military, Prince Dimitri owned several businesses of his own, independent of the royal establishment, and the money he earned himself would be used for his own expenses. Same with Aglaia and Crown Prince Alexios, despite still being in the military.

All in all, a sharp contrast to the Henstridge family. And the Greeks had gone through civil war and a massive slaughterhouse. Robert cringed at how spoiled and soft his family seemed.

Was it any wonder they had nothing other than contempt for them? And their partying and scandalous ways? The dispute- though officially proven wrong- about the twins' paternity was proof enough.

"So you get what I mean, don't you?" She asked quietly. Aglaia stroked his hair from his face. "Those that have been reared in the spotlight but without a purpose or a chance to escape it, have nothing else to fight for. He stroked her face. "Cyrus hasn't been groomed or trained for anything else... Cyrus has nothing else to hope for. Or to fight for. No other purpose, no other way to fulfil his life. Besides," Aglaia sighed heavily. "He's lost his one true love."

Robert blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"A maid appeared in Athens," Aglaia said quietly. "Of all places. Apparently she worked in this very palace. Her name, I believe, was Prudence. She had a baby. A boy who looked remarkably like Cyrus." Her eyes narrowed. Robert sat up straight. "What?!"

"Your mother and siblings haven't told you everything that's been going on since you've left." Aglaia said in low tones. "Cyrus was- or tried to get married again. Prudence was quite loyal to your father and liked him. After you... Left, Cyrus and your mother combined forces- as remarkable as that seems, now- to convince the politicians to keep the monarchy. They arranged some sort of party..." She grimaced. "Robert, it wasn't a formal party." That had a double meaning. "It was a masquerade ball to begin with and the guests ended up, ahem, enjoying themselves too much. Comparable, I have to admit, to Alexander the Great and Philip's Macedonian drinking parties- symposiums." Robert cringed. Alexander the Great and Philip were hard drinkers. And Philip loved sex. "Prudence was there. She said your uncle threatened to fire her if she didn't perform... Certain things on his person. She wasn't able to go without benefits, so she did do it. And then some time later, she took her revenge, or tried to, by pouring poison into your uncle's wine." Robert's eyes widened, and despite the heat, he began to suddenly feel cold. "But Cyrus saw security cameras and he threatened to charge her with treason and attempted murder unless she, firstly, spied on your father for him, and repeatedly have sex with Cyrus. She agreed. Later, she became pregnant. Your uncle became king after confronting your mother and siblings publicly by saying that they weren't the king's children, and he... Married Prudence... Or tried to. She gave birth to a baby boy just as the news came out that Ted Pryce was beaten to death by rioters and your uncle realised that both she and the baby had disappeared. He searched all over for them. As it turns out, your mother had replaced the priest at the wedding with her gynaecologist and the marriage was never legal in the first place. She convinced Prudence- who turned out to be quite willing despite signing a pre-nup- to escape with the baby. They ended up in Greece. My family provided a decent living for her, and care for the baby." Aglaia shook her head.

"Does the name Alistair Lacey mean anything to you?"

Robert looked up, startled more, if possible. "What?"

"Alistair Lacey... Apparently, he's dead. His body was found in the Thames." Aglaia finished. "After some investigation, it appears he had... Something to do with your mother. I don't think she killed him though," she put in hastily.

Robert- white-faced- leaned back on his pillows, horrified and chilled to the bone. "You think my uncle killed him?" He whispered. He had no love for Alistair Lacey but he kept his mother happy. He accepted that. "My mother said that he didn't want to see her ever again."

"If he found out that the twins were actually your father's children, or children by some other man's, he might have reacted badly." Aglaia sighed. "All of Europe knows that your mother had affairs, Robert," she said regrettably. "Few things are as secret as they seem. Cyrus might have gotten rid of him in order to keep him silenced. My family is not the only ones who knew these things but they decided to keep silent, in order to preserve your dignity... And their alliances with Britain... As long as it benefits them," she said reluctantly.

"Will it continue benefiting them?" Robert asked, hesitantly.

"That depends," Aglaia said, unwilling to meet his eyes.

"On what?"

Emerald eyes met blue. "On you. Alistair is not the only person to have died. A palace maid by the name of Violet was also found dead. The autopsy showed poison. Your uncle mentioned her in an interview in which he revealed his cancer. Apparently they had some kind of romantic connection. Not long after Violet disappeared, your grandmother, the Grand Duchess Alexandra of Oxford was stripped of all her titles and she hasn't been anywhere in the near vicinity of your mother and siblings ever again." She looked silent. "The name Dominique Stewart was also mentioned. Apparently, long before your parents married your father was dead-set on marrying her. She died in a riding accident, not long after..." She trailed off.

I can't tell him this, she thought. I've told him enough. I can't tell him that his mother- or grandmother- might have killed a woman in order to gain the crown. Or Cyrus' girlfriend.

"Tell me," Robert said, very still. "Damn it, Aglaia, tell me!"

"Your parents were married. Years later, Ted Pryce killed your father, as you know. He had a motive." She said quietly, not meeting his eyes. But then she looked up into his. Those beautiful emerald orbs were full of pain- for him.

"What motive?" Robert found himself saying.

"Revenge." She said in very low tones. "His wife Daphne... It's implied..." She shrugged helplessly.

"My father would never hurt her," Robert swore suddenly.

"Not your father, and not you. Ted Pryce ordered the hijacking of your plane. He wanted... Someone close to both of you to feel pain."

"My mother... Or Cyrus?"

Aglaia took a shaky breath. "Look, Robert, I don't know! And I don't know how Dominique Stewart's brother's body was found not long after he had an audience with your uncle either!" Aglaia threw herself up. "Do you think I want to tell you all this? Do you think I wanted to be the one to tell you that everywhere your family goes, a trail of bodies are found and the scent of blood hovers above each and every single one of them, save you and your father?" She looked anguished. "I love you, damn it, Robert! But every royal and politician outside of Britain knows that not everything that goes within your walls comes back out!" She flung her hands away.

"Then why tell me this?!"

"Because I LOVE YOU, YOU FOOL!" She all but shouted at him. "And that's what you're going to be facing on your return. Your plane's hijacking was just the beginning. After your death-" she choked on the last word and her eyes filled with involuntary tears "I spent months digging into your case. I spent time in Africa and the Caribbean to make my family think that I was doing nothing more than humanitarian work. I was, but I was also looking into clues- I couldn't stop or rest if I didn't!" She choked. "The hijacker, Brandon Boone didn't know the hell who you were. I found him before Eleanor or her bodyguard even did. I sent him to tell her in order to warn her that the devil was inside her home, but I couldn't in hell get involved least the murderers thought my own family knew about this, and God knows, most of them and our people are already dead!" Her eyes flashed with tears. "Everything was revealed, piece by piece, and thank God, they didn't think that my family knew. But they eventually found out, anyway. They suspect your family was behind all those deaths but they didn't know for sure. Dominique Stewart and her brother Jeffrey, Daphne Pryce, Violet, Alistair Lacey... They also found out! The royal and political circles know that they must be involved. Why did you think all the guests went to you, actively avoiding the rest of your family during the ball? Damn it, Robert, you're in danger, and not just from your staff, but from your own family!" She threw herself from the bed.

"If you think I was going to keep silent and let you think that you're living in your own pleasant little world, you must be joking. Just because you can't see the knife, doesn't mean you won't feel it when it stabs you in the dark. This is the world you came back to Robert and only you have the power to change that- but not unless you open your eyes. Don't expect me to stay in only to see you die! Or maybe they will kill me too, when they know that I know- or if they know I am in any way involved with you. I just pray that I won't have to outlive you like last time!"

Tears blinding her eyes, she ignored Robert's desperate pleas and hurriedly dressed. Proceeding to go back to where she had come from, where she gritted her teeth and tried not to sob.

She had hurt him. But she would die to keep him alive. Aglaia had already lost him once, she wasn't about to do it again.

She loved him. And she wouldn't just die for him. She would kill.

Aglaia closed her eyes trying to savour what little sun there was. She heard footsteps and she opened them to see a desperate-looking Robert looking anguished.

Her resolve crumbled.

"I am sorry." He whispered hoarsely. He enfolded her in his arms.

"What do you have to apologise for?" She asked numbly. "I shouldn't have even spoken." She turned away.

"Aglaia- please." Robert begged her. "I love you, and you know there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe."

"And what about you?" She challenged. She shook her head. "Are you willing to distance yourself from your uncle? To keep your mother and siblings under control? To open your eyes and know what your uncle is capable of? And that he's probably paid off half the politicians to keep himself on the throne? Do you want to accept our help to get on the damned thing, and set your country to rights, or not? Because I won't stand to see you die a second time, Robert. I would die myself. And they would probably kill me if they know what we're already up to."

Robert cringed.

"I'll get rid of them. Tell me what I need to do. I swore that I would give you a safe home and a wedding ring by the end of this, and I intend to do anything to keep my promise."

"Form an alliance- with the European heads of state. Strengthen your own ties. They will accept something in return, though. Leave that to me. Just deal with the demons inside this palace, Robert."

* * *

 **So along with over-protective big-brother tendencies, Robert has other motives for 'weeding out' anyone he doesn't trust.**


	4. Be still my heart, thou hast known worse

**Disclaimer : **_**The Royals**_ **belong to** _ **E!**_ **and its creators. Not me.**

* * *

 **Be still, my heart; thou hast known worse than this**

Robert's eyes flashed as he realised what this meant.

Christmas was fast approaching.

Boy, was this going to be one holiday season they would never forget.

He had just come from the gym, surprise, surprise, when he saw Jasper Frost, his sister's latest boyfriend (how many of those did she have? Before and after he disappeared?) working out in there.

Ever since Ted Pryce had unmasked himself as the true a***hole that he was Robert had been seeing shadows.

Okay, Aglaia had given him a task. Stay alive, for one. But she had a plan to do it. Robert still didn't think that Cyrus was the type to murder so needlessly, but he had seen enough evidence.

For one thing, just as Aglaia had said, Cyrus had been interviewed on television and he had mentioned Violet as being 'the only person I could trust'. Sickened, Robert didn't want to believe it was all true. That his mother and grandmother might have orchestrated his father's love's murder. Or that a maid named Violet who had an affair with Simon was brutally killed because of that. Or that Cyrus had killed Alistair Lacey and another man or more.

But Aglaia would never have said this lightly. In fact, she wouldn't have said anything at all if she wasn't genuinely terrified for him.

Robert closed his eyes. She was right. But to what extent? Could she possibly be mistaken?

She would never have given this lightly but Liam had been acting well... Off.

For how long... First off, Liam had been all secretive. Then right after the press conference in which he announced his survival in front of the whole world, Liam had been distant. Not just distant, but silent, brooding calculating and grim. He didn't want to get anywhere near Robert, unlike his mother or Eleanor who were genuinely overjoyed to have him back. He wanted to stay the hell away from him, and tried to well...

And then there was the altercation with Beck. What exactly had Beck done? He was pretty sure Beck had barely strung two words with Liam that day, and he had spent most of it with Robert, being his official equerry. He was also sure that beforehand there wasn't any sort of disagreement and all, and Robert had asked Eleanor just to be sure. It was when they were preparing to present themselves to the king was when Liam and Beck had been in the same room all day. And he had caught glimpses of Liam heavily drinking from his flask numerous times when the latter thought he wasn't looking. Why had he been drinking?

If not to drown out his sorrows... That what? Robert was shell-shocked. That his own brother was alive?

Could my brother want me dead? Robert thought.

Could Liam have wanted the crown so badly as to have been glad he was dead? Had he not known his brother well enough, or had Liam changed in the months that he had been away?

Cyrus didn't appear to change and neither did Helena. Eleanor was more mature and responsible, but she seemed genuinely happy to see him again. Robert's eyes softened at the memory of his sister.

However that look fell way to a frown when he remembered his sister's boyfriend, a bodyguard, no less, whom they knew next to nothing about. How did an American end up working for the British royal family? And when everyone thought Robert was out of earshot, he had heard Jasper speak- to James Hill's little girl- in perfect British English. Even his accent seemed spot on. Nothing fake like the way some American actors satirised British roles. It was flawless.

And somehow, he doubted that the palace would take the trouble to not only search but trust a man from across the Atlantic with the security of their head of state. Something was not right.

The devils are within your walls, Aglaia had said.

And Ted Pryce was once head of security. When Jasper must have been hired, that is.

Eleanor was sleeping with him.

And she had no idea what he could do.

* * *

"Well?" Dimitri asked.

"Success," Aglaia shrugged.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Alexios said sharply. "So he's agreed. What about the crowned heads of Europe?"

"Start with our Great-Uncle, first." Aglaia decided. The King of Denmark was always a good person to start with. And she was very close to that side of the family.

Aglaia turned to her brothers. "Let's go to Copenhagen now, shall we? Athens can wait."

"Yes, but we need politicians too."

"Start with influence, then get... Political. Remember we can only influence from the outside of this country first- especially now that Britain's exited the European Union- only outside influence before the pressure we intend to force upon them."

"And if Cyrus finds out?" Dimitri asked warily. "Or Liam?"

"Then our goal is to throw them into a false scent and stay two steps ahead of them."

"Little sister," Alexios chuckled. "My, you've grown up."

Aglaia did not answer. It sickened her to think like this, but she knew Cyrus would do anything to keep the crown, even if it meant, well, he could discredit his own nephew the way he did with the twins, or he could kill him. And based on what she saw of Liam he was a ticking time bomb, ready to explode at any moment, ever since his brother returned. She didn't want to wait for Liam to become another Cyrus. His brother's life was already in danger as it was.

"This isn't a laughing matter," she said sternly. "Now are we going to Copenhagen or not?"

"Wait... If we need to throw them off our trail- in case they're following us, then we need to split up," Dimitri announced. "Alexios- go back to Greece, speak to our parents in the pretence of our royal duties, but contact as many of the crowned heads and political leaders as you can. Military too. Aglaia can go to Copenhagen with me under the pretence that we want to visit Grand-Uncle Erik, the king, in the meantime we will also be negotiating against the Henstridges."

Alexios frowned deeply. "To negotiate people to turn to Robert's favour is one thing. To negotiate them to turn against Cyrus is another. We need something more- a substantial proof that Cyrus has breached his boundaries and broken his own country's laws. And endangers the security of the rest of Europe."

"What?" Aglaia blinked. "Why should he? He only just got back."

"We need proof of corruption," Dimitri murmured. "In the British government. Do you think they may be embezzling anything to do with foreign trade?"

"Possibly," Alexios admitted. "If the government was willing to- falsely- declare Liam and Eleanor not to be the descendants of King Cyrus when they were actually already proven otherwise, I'm willing to bet that there is corruption within their government. Paid for by, surprise, surprise, the man who confronted the queen and stole the crown: Cyrus. He shouldn't be the king. And how many cover-ups does it take for people to not associate the murders of palace maids and their bodies turning up everywhere, and people connected in any way to the royal family, including the late king? Who's covering all this? Only the politicians. Investigators and who else."

"But we need proof," Dimitri reminded him. "Besides, everybody on the continent already knows."

Aglaia drew in a breath. "But to uncover all this would be to destroy the very foundations of Britain!"

"Well, not if Robert is protected and keeps a safe distance away from all the others," Alexios pointed calmly. "And not if we remind his people who he is and what he's been through for them."

"I thought we are making allies!"

"We are- we are putting this man on his rightful throne." Dimitri reminded her. "Plus we already have an alliance with Britain, we're just saving and reviving it. They probably took advantage of us as it is."

"He's not stupid but if he sees all this-"

"To the rest of Europe, we'll just be confirming what they already know in substantial, _proven_ evidence. To Robert, we are saving his _life_. His family is his greatest enemy, and I know this will be painful for him- for all of them- but sometimes, what doesn't kill you will make you stronger. He survived being stranded on a dessert island, after all. He's sure to survive this."

* * *

"How long will this take?" Alexios grumbled.

"Some of us have better things to do."

Dimitri hushed him and the three siblings waited.

They had disappeared with the throng of the royal guests and had now- as hard to believe as it sounds- melted into the crowd.

Shortly after, a person entered. The brothers all turned towards him.

Alexios had expected a shady-looking person who wouldn't have looked out of place in a dark alleyway, wearing a hood low over his face and baggy pants, but he was surprised to see that this man wore an immaculate, well-laundered pinstripe suit. Not the tiniest wrinkle or crease was seen and it fitted his toned figure immaculately. He was even handsome.

He raised an eyebrow. Dimitri stood. "Please, close the door." The person did as instructed.

"Did anyone follow you here?" He asked.

The man shook his head. "No Your Royal Highness, no one followed me. If there were I certainly managed to lose them in convincing them that I was shirt-shopping."

"Huh." Dimitri looked thoughtful. "And I take it that you are an aide to the British prime minister?"

Yes, sir."

"But where does your loyalties lie? You have something against King Cyrus Henstridge, don't you?"

The man's eyes darkened a storm.

"He murdered my brother." He said finally.

"Your brother?"

"Alistair." He said finally. "He'd been having an affair with the queen. I thought he fathered the twins too, until the DNA test results came back. Alistair always watched over those kids. He was heartbroken- despite his own common sense- when he realised that they might not be his."

"You mean he knew all along they were Simon's?" Alexios interjected.

"No Your Highness," Came the reply. "Just that Queen Helena had been seeing other men as well, even though Alistair always stayed faithful to her. He suspected that the twins could have been anyone's children. Called me by phone. He sounded heartbroken."

"Huh." Alexios looked down. "I'm sorry about your brother's loss." He said quietly. "But why would Cyrus kill him?"

"To get back on the queen. He tried to kill him once before but he survived. He decided not to see her again. He demanded to know if the kids really were his. And then he walked away. I found his body soon after."

A devastating silence ensued.

"I can give you justice." Alexios said finally.

"Justice? Justice against the King of England? The queen?" He shook his head. "There is no justice in this country. Not anymore. Unless you count Robert's miraculous return, to screw his uncle sideways."

"Well, if justice fails, why not vengeance?" Alexios asked, smooth and dangerous as a predator.

"I have a direct contact working for me at the Greek Embassy. Well, any embassy is alright really, as long as it's connected to us. Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Spain, Austria, Germany, Italy... You name it. You give any hard-core solid proof of corruption within the government, say, that these politicians have embezzled millions of Euros, pounds or drachmas from foreign trade agreements with those nations and keep it for themselves- under the benevolent gaze of His Majesty the King or maybe they're giving it to him, or he's taking stuff off to pay for his expenses, whatever, you give it to us- and we'll see it safely given to the most serious people you can get. United Nations, EU, the International Criminal Court in the Hague in the Netherlands... By the end of all this, I swear to you, King Cyrus will be so wretched, humiliated and disgraced, so loathed and abandoned by everyone he knows that he will hang himself or wish for death. Either that or he would be the first king to get imprisoned in a very long time." Dimitri said, never taking his eyes off the man.

"Will it be enough?" The man asked.

"We have more than enough evidence as it is," Alexios said suddenly. "We just need the icing of the cake- not stupid allegations from a random person whom people might overlook. We need solid evidence that slaps people in the face. We need to destroy the Henstridges- all of them, except for one."

"Robert." He guessed. "You want Robert saved but his family tarred, feathered and burnt at the stake?"

"Or hung, drawn and quartered with his head on a silver platter," Dimitri finished, with a smile. "We Greeks really don't approve of gruesome stuff, but there's treachery enough as it is." He suddenly stood.

"I want to know, however," he stated. "Of your trustworthiness. I could take your word that Captain Alistair Lacey- your reported brother- was murdered by King Cyrus, and I could trust you with a very important task, which, if it goes wrong, could destroy us all. I know England has had a lovely time, flourishing under the benevolent gaze of King Simon until his untimely murder, but in Greece we've had to endure bloodbaths on such scales everyone literally started calling it the Age of the Anti-Christ." His eyes were frosty and biting. "During the latest civil war- of which there were many- there were so many dead bodies covering the streets and the fields that there wasn't enough people left to bury them. The military junta just tortured and shot them all en masse. I grew up seeing so many bodies lying in the fields so much that it was a novelty for me when they eventually began to be buried. There was widespread famine throughout the country because there was no one left alive or uninjured to harvest the fruit, vegetables, herbs and to feed the animals. They just rotted and died. Countless of our citizens were forced to flee or risk their own family- even their little children- to be butchered. They never spared the little children."

From his pocket, Dimitri took out several pictures. He could see the man recoil as he saw the evidence of the slaughterhouse that was once Greece during the Civil Wars.

"I don't know about you but I would not only die, but I would kill to ensure that never happens again." Dimitri spoke. "And so would I. I would die and kill over a thousand times over. Do you have any idea to see how disgusting it is, that these people would take things for granted, and fight amongst themselves- their own family- for the crown?" Alexios said dangerously, his eyes never leaving the man's. He radiated an icy, terrifying aura. "We need insurance that this will not rock anything in Greece or any other country in the world. The reason we are doing this is to stop our country- and others- from being cheated by them. We know that Cyrus has taken countless amounts in currency from foreign trade agreements, along with your politicians. We want solid proof to get rid of him. But we also need to know if we can trust you." His eyes bore into the man's soul.

The man took a deep breath. "Tell me what I can do." He said finally.

* * *

In Copenhagen, capital of Denmark, the Amalienborg Palace, Aglaia and Dimitri sat drinking with their great-uncle- on their grandmother's side of the family.

The King of Denmark was an imposing figure, over six-feet of suave, debonair elegance in a warrior-way. His genes could be traced back to the Viking rulers of old, including Gorm, Sigurd-Snake-in-the-Eye, Ragnar Lothbrok and Sigurd Fafnirsbane, and more. Far older, than the Henstridge line.

"You are certain of this?" He asked calmly.

King Erik had been extremely glad to see the two of them, but after the initial warmth the two had begun to explain things to him.

He wasn't stupid. He knew people dropped like flies in the near vicinity of the Henstridge family. Like the rest of Europe, including his Greek relatives, he wouldn't trust them to walk a mongrel mutt without something happening. Maybe it got high and poisoned drinking LSD-laced alcohol from Princess Eleanor's glass, maybe it started throwing up to death after or during it started eating barbed wire under Prince Liam's neglect when he was out with a girl, maybe the queen didn't know to clean up the dung or how and what to feed a dog, maybe Cyrus decided to poison it for because it was being a bother, he didn't know. Or his two dimwits either squeezed it to death, fed it heroin or somehow caused it explode, he would never find out.

No one would be mad enough to leave a poor, helpless wild animal near that family.

So any news involving the Henstridge family apart from Robert's miraculous return, could only be considered bad news. They weren't coming here, were they?

So when two of his sister's grandchildren spoke of the corruption, he wasn't surprised. To his outrage and anger, Denmark had been scammed like the rest of them. Electronic equipment, machinery, meat, oil, seafood, dairy products, furniture and much, much more. In total: billions of US dollars double-dealt with and stolen from them unfairly with the actual products being sold for far less because those damned politicians kept it for themselves...

And King Cyrus. King Cyrus who had ascended the throne by the time in which royal spending in Britain had increased enormously. They lived outstandingly lavish lifestyles. Twelve-thousand UK Pounds to pay for Queen Helena's stylish magenta outfit during Prince Robert's balcony appearance, twenty-thousand for her diamond-encrusted (diamond-encrusted!) shoes, thirty-thousand spent by the royal twins during a trip to Monaco, and not to mention Cyrus' own spending. Some of which had not be recorded exactly what it was, as compared to the others, like his wardrobe expenses, but they had all been recorded as missing.

"What did he spend the money on?" King Erik found himself asking, though somehow, he had a terrible feeling he knew exactly what.

"Who?"

"King Cyrus." He said, dangerously calm. "Most of these records appear to have been erased."

"That's because they were," Aglaia said quietly. "We have... Living evidence of certain things." She nodded.

A beautiful young woman walked awkwardly into the room. In her arms she held a baby boy- only a few months. Her lips were a full luscious red, and her flawless complexion was slightly tanned. Her green eyes had long, sweeping lashes, slanting green eyes and silky brown hair. She wasn't anywhere near as beautiful as his grand-niece, but she was stunning.

The boy however, did not resemble his apparent mother to an enormous extent. Starting with that mouth- where had he seen that mouth? His hair was dark, but it was tufted up and spiky, naturally-so it seemed. The shape of his face, was nothing like his mother's. They only shared the same nose, it appeared, or maybe the ears. But it was difficult to see how this could be mother and son.

"This is Prudence," Dimitri announced. "And if you will rein in your surprise, this is Simon Henstridge, named after the late king- on the orders of his mother, with the approval of King Cyrus. Named after his biological uncle, of course."

Erik's eyes bugged.

"This is King Cyrus' son and his..." Aglaia winced and looked at Prudence apologetically, as if asking for permission. Prudence steeled herself visibly and nodded to Aglaia. "Blackmailed liaison, his fiancée, almost his wife." She announced, switching from Danish to English.

"What?"

"Prudence was blackmailed into... Performing acts on King Cyrus' person when he was just a prince. He was hosting a party soon after his brother King Simon announced his intention to plead for the parliament to abolish the monarchy for his people's own good. Prince Cyrus hosted the party and threatened Prudence who depended on the wage of the palace service in order to survive. She was so traumatised, that later she wanted to take revenge. King Cyrus caught her trying to do so, and informed her that he would have her arrested for treason unless she performed more... Acts upon his person." Prudence did not look up. Aglaia stood and ushered the former maid and her baby to her own chair, with the king's nod. "And to spy on King Simon."

"Prudence became pregnant. When King Cyrus heard, he took it as his chance, whether the twins were declared illegitimate or not, to ensure that he would have a successor." She scoffed. "As if women were worth so little-" "Though to be honest, not women, just Cyrus' daughters," Dimitri muttered. "And she gave birth to her son- but not before the king supposedly married her in a secret ceremony, without the knowledge of the general public."

Aglaia bent down to Prudence. "Prudence," she asked quietly. "You don't have to do this. For the last time... We can find some other way." But Prudence shook her head. She reached into her purse and pulled out several papers." The 'Marriage Certificate' and the 'Pre-Nup' all bearing Cyrus' royal signature. King Erik saw it all.

"So I am to understand that I am looking upon the queen of Great Britain?" Erik raised his eyebrow. "He coerced you into marrying him? Threatened?"

Prudence nodded stiffly. "But I never did." She said.

"No, as it turns out, she sought help in Queen Helena." Aglaia said. "The queen arranged for the priest at the ceremony to be switched with her own gynaecologist, therefore the marriage is invalid. Then she arranged for Prudence and Baby Simon to escape."

King Erik leaned back. This was too much to comprehend.

Helena would never have done this out of the goodness of her own heart. She must have wanted to keep her role as queen. Any idiot could figure that out.

"Your Majesty," Prudence looked up at him. "I know things about Cyrus that would make your skin crawl."

"I have already guessed as such, most of Europe steers clear of him," he replied calmly.

"But they don't really know what's going on in there," Prudence said desperately. "All those things... He was involved with Violet until she got killed. The Grand Duchess-"

"I'm sorry?"

"Grand Duchess Alexandra of Oxford, Queen Helena's mother," Aglaia clarified.

"Ah, yes," the king leaned back. "My apologies, Prudence." He smiled kindly. "Please continue."

"She killed Violet- the queen, King Cyrus and the royal children confronted her on it," Prudence explained. "King Cyrus placed the engagement ring on my finger-" she produced the priceless diamond on the table in front of them. "And said that 'this ring is for the mother of my son' and that she killed the wrong maid. He later told me that the Grand Duchess also killed some girl- Dominique- who King Simon had been in love with before he married Queen Helena. She wanted her daughter to become queen. The queen didn't really know about it, any more than the twins until it was too late. That's why the Grand Duchess got stripped of all her titles and she doesn't come to the palace any longer."

The king sat back, stunned.

"Cyrus has done his share of murders too, not just Grand Duchess Alexandra," Aglaia explained quietly. "It seems in the months that Robert was gone, everything was revealed in there. We suspected corruption, but we didn't know to what extent. We did know, like you, uncle, that people kept dying around them. As it turns out Queen Helena was not guilty of murder, but King Cyrus certainly is. He murdered a man named Alistair Lacey, apparently to protect his reputation. Alistair Lacey was Queen Helena's lover, his brother confirmed that."

"I met him," Dimitri put in. "And Alexios."

"And there was a man named Jeffrey Stewart- he was Dominique Stewart's- King Simon's late love's- brother. He wanted revenge on the royal family for being responsible for his sister's death. So he teamed up with Ted Pryce, who also wanted revenge for his wife, Daphne's death, she was shot by accident. Apparently he blamed Queen Helena, even though she didn't directly murder her, it was implied that she could have saved her and acted callously towards Pryce in the aftermath. That was why he ordered Robert's plane hijacked and stabbed King Simon to death."

There was a stunned, shocked silence in the room.

"His daughter Ophelia was said to have been with Prince Liam during the murder," Aglaia said slowly. Prudence's eyes flashed with pain as she remembered her friend, the late king, who was one of the few people to have showed her kindness in that palace. "I don't know if she was involved, but it certainly kept Liam from joining his father on the walk they were both supposed to take together."

King Erik tried to breathe normally.

"Why are you telling me this, now?" He asked through a dry throat. He still didn't sound feeble though, thankfully.

"Because Denmark is a victim too. Greece has been cheated as well. And Norway. And Sweden. And most of the countries in the European Union. Frankly, it's been harder for the people since Brexit, and for Cyrus and those politicians, but they still managed to wheedle as much money, though the imports to Britain were getting increasingly expensive. The imports are still expensive for the people, but most of the money is given to King Cyrus and his loyal sycophants."

"During which King Cyrus has distributed to the royal family, carelessly, despite his lack of love for his relatives, for their own amusement," Dimitri said shortly. Aglaia winced. "Robert has returned. We did not tell him any of this, because we wanted to be sure that the news would make it overseas. We need to tell the other European leaders- politicians and monarchs alike. In the meantime, ever since Robert's 'death' and Simon's, British military spending, infrastructure, social welfare and public health and education has dropped in efficiency and value." Dimitri finished. "All thanks to King Cyrus. Their own people are being cheated and the world needs to be made aware of that. We need you to help us- get justice for Britain against King Cyrus, and for the rest of the world, including Denmark and Greece. You know what it means to be a true royal- it means sacrificing everything that is you, continuously, even if you die from it, then all the better to prove your devotion to your peoples. This is what King Cyrus has ignored or never knew."

King Erik heaved out a sigh.

"We need your support," Dimitri continued. "When we face the other European leaders... And the International Criminal Court in the Netherlands."

"Then you shall have it," he stated. "Now, do you have their evidence on Norway and Sweden?"

"This.. Is disgusting." Aglaia declared. "We're stabbing them in the back."

"The way they stabbed us and so many peoples?" Dimitri challenged.

"I need to tell Robert of this, at least." She insisted.

"WHAT?! Are you mad?" He hissed. "Robert might be the best out of the bunch, but the rest of his family... You're mad if you think I would ever let you..."

"He needs to know, besides if the rest of them ever heard me, by then it will be too late. If they try to kill me or even hold me hostage, then we will have confirmation, and they would be in even more international trouble than they already were. King Cyrus would have murdered a princess with a connection to most of the royal houses of Europe. That will lend him in serious trouble."

"Our brother would muster the military and if he can't invade Britain, he can certainly send out a blockade until Cyrus either kills himself or steps down in favour of Robert." Dimitri chuckled. He then turned serious. "I still don't like you going anywhere near him, though."

She leaned towards him. "For once, please, just trust me."

* * *

 _One month later..._

"Aglaia," Robert murmured.

"Surprised to see me?"

"I thought..." Robert blinked. "You're still in Greece."

Aglaia stepped forwards. "I went to Denmark." She said. Her eyes flashed. "Does your mother or your siblings know about all this?"

Robert looked confused. "What?"

She handed him the copies of the files.

Robert's eyes went wide as he read through it.

"Where did you get this?" He whispered.

"Alistair Lacey... He's dead. Killed by Cyrus' thugs. His brother works in Downing Street. He wanted revenge, against your uncle and those politicians. He showed this to us. Greece has been scammed, Denmark has been scammed. And Norway, Sweden, Germany, Austria, Hungary, Spain, the Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium, Liechtenstein, Italy, Finland and much, much more. Not to mention your own people. In the months that you've been away, Britain exited the European Union- to its everlasting regret. Food and other prices of imports have risen very high yet Cyrus still manages to get the cream of it all, while the people are required to pay more for the imports but the countries exporting them get far less. The politicians get it all and supply Cyrus with the best of it, to keep him happy, or Cyrus gives them the best in order to keep them on his side. The Privy Council will never support your claim to the throne. More than half of them has been bribed." Aglaia dropped the bombshell.

Robert looked up horror-struck from the evidence on paper. "This looks... Valid."

"It is valid... A valid copy." Aglaia stated. "My brothers got the rest. They've shown it to the King of Denmark, our great-uncle, and members of the Danish parliament. And the Swedish, Norwegian and Finnish who have contacted the German government and more. Our parents also know about this. Very soon, there will be a trade boycott of Britain... And they will demand King Cyrus' presence in the International Criminal Court in the Netherlands."

Robert dropped the files.

"You... Can't be... Serious." He managed to get out.

"I'm very serious." She said. "As much as I loathe to be, for your sake." She shook her head. She looked anguished. "Robert..." She choked. "I would kill myself to spare you of this news."

"Tell me," he found himself saying.

"There isn't just corruption but murders. Alistair Lacey's brother wants to testify against Cyrus, though hopefully not your mother. Members of Jeffrey Stewart's family and Prudence- the same maid who was blackmailed by your uncle." She took a deep breath. "By tomorrow, your family will be facing international boycotts and disgrace, if not open war. Your own public will hear the news. The money that Cyrus took was given out in forms of royal allowances to your mother and siblings. Items involving your mother's wardrobe, her jewellery, and your sister's, as well as your siblings' expenses, like trips to Monaco, was part of the evidence as to where the money all went. Your cousin Maribel's cosmetic surgery, the expenses of them both and their mother Veruca Popperwell, Duchess of Essex who was entitled to alimony from her ex-husband." Aglaia turned away, though she already knew he felt her pain thoroughly as his own.

She sighed. "As such, when your people hears about this they will rise up," she stated. "You can't cover this up, Robert. My brothers were already furious, my parents, my relatives, and everyone who knew about this. The Henstridge monarchy is going to be destroyed and your own country and people will be shaken to their very foundations unless you do something about this. We've already had the names of the worst of the corrupt politicians... I came to tell you as fast as I could... So that you could save the rest of your family and yourself most of all. You are the only Henstridge, apart from your late father, that is untouched by all this."

"Liam and Eleanor-"

"Are innocent, and unwitting victims in this, I know. But they still spent the money. On parties and more. Their lavish birthday party was listed as being one of the expenses where the twins popped up from this giant cake thing. You are going to be destroyed until you rise up and prove that you are not in any way associated with them."

"And how do you expect me to do THAT?!" He yelled.

"Do you think I wanted to tell you this?" She yelled back. "I love you more than life itself!" She shrieked. "And if I could I would have killed myself and cut my tongue out before telling you ANYTHING- ANYTHING AT ALL- THAT WOULD CAUSE YOU PAIN!"

Robert tried to breathe deeply. "I came to save you." She stated, tears brimming in her eyes, her piercing gaze that never left his, though she steadfastly refused to let the tears fall.

"If you... No longer want me to... If you... Wish me to go away, then say it. Doesn't matter if it was all for nothing. Because I know what I'm getting myself into. I know I probably won't live a day more if your uncle has his say, and his sycophants. I know that I could never bear to lose you a second time and that I would sooner die, because that is why I came here once more- to save you. And to save you means that I have to save your monarchy." She stood there, her hands shaking.

"My birth mother slit her own throat from ear to ear just to make everyone believe that she died when she was still pregnant with me and give my other mother a head-start to escape with me in a basket. She held me for only a few hours, yet I still feel the pain of her passing. I won't lose you again." She stated, tears brimming in her eyes and shaking.

Robert went over to her, and despite her flinching, he grasped her tightly and pulled her into his arms.

"I swore to protect you," he said hoarsely. "But you're in danger... Because of me."

"Then save yourself," she whispered. "Save your country. Save your people. Because they don't deserve to have their country's system wrenched from under their feet and for anarchy to begin."

* * *

 **The two brothers are scarier than you can imagine and next chapter comes the massive confrontations. Robert finally faces his mother, Cyrus and Liam who all have to deal with the oncoming attack and the danger they are in.**


	5. His Sword the Brave Man draws

**Disclaimer:** _ **The Royals**_ **belong to** _ **E!**_ **and whoever's in charge. Not me**

* * *

 **His Sword the Brave Man draws, and asks no omen other than his Country's Cause.**

* * *

"We have to get you out of here," Robert said hastily.

"Robbie, I am not leaving you," she said forcefully.

"And I'm not letting you get hurt!" He snapped back.

"If Cyrus has done half the things this says he's done, then he's going to want to destroy all evidence."

"Even if it's too late?" She challenged. "And anyway, the reason Cyrus has done any of this is to prevent anyone else from taking the crown- including you!" She snapped. "If anything you're in more danger than me, and when Cyrus finds out he will eliminate you!" She said forcefully.

"He might have been fond of you once, but he won't hesitate to sacrifice you in order to save himself even if it's too late." She wrenched herself from his grasp. Robert looked pained.

"Aglaia, I'm not going to lose you," He stated clearly and firmly.

"And I'm not going to be parted from you again," she responded.

Robert tried to take several shaky deep breaths.

"Then we have to do this together." He looked back at the palace.

* * *

Liam, dressed in his hoodie pulled himself silently through the halls when he heard the sound of shouting. Even more than normal, it was Robert shouting.

He sidled closer to the door of the room where the shouting came from.

"So are you telling me you know nothing about the corruption?" Robert challenged from inside.

"No, Robert, I have no idea what you are going on about," Helena said, obviously flustered at how her son was acting towards her.

Eleanor came up, dressed in her nightclothes, blinking wearily. "What the heck's going on?"

"Hush," Liam reprimanded. "Robert's upset about something."

Eleanor blinked in confusion and shook her head. "What?"

"So you had absolutely no idea the reason why people dropped dead around you like flies?" Robert challenged. "Even your long-time love, Alistair Lacey?"

"WHAT?!" Helena stood up inside the room. "Cyrus tried to have Alistair killed," she said. Robert made a derisive sound and turned around, throwing his hands into the air. "He didn't succeed. I went to his cottage and I found Alistair alive and well... He refused to see me again, he said there was no future for us. He gave me some of his blood which he cut from his hand and put on a handkerchief and told me to test if the twins were his. If so, he would return for them." She blinked back her tears and swallowed back her pain. "If not I was never going to see him again."

Robert shook his head, feeling an amount of pity for his mother which didn't deter him. "Mother, Alistair is dead. His brother Maxwell confirmed it. It appears not long after he left, Cyrus had him dealt with. You just confirmed this about him. Now, did you have that maid named Violet killed? And what about Dominque Stewart?" He challenged.

Eleanor's eyes widened. "How did Robbie know about that?" She whispered to Liam.

Liam shook his head, eyes wide and wondered what else Robert had found out about what had happened when he had been away.

"Did you have her killed too?" Robert said, barely breathing.

"What? No!" Helena stood up. "Robert, you know I would never condone murder." She protested.

"I don't know anything anymore," he shot back. "My uncle is a scam-artist and a killer who's paid of countless MPs _and_ the Privy Council to ensure he stays on the throne, my mother's lover was suspected of being my siblings' father, who was killed by Cyrus, though that it turned out he never was their father, Ted Pryce had my father murdered and tried to have me killed and Jeffrey Stewart- who was also murdered by the way- helped because they wanted revenge on you and the rest of the family for killing Daphne Pryce, Ted's wife- or letting her get killed, and Dominique Stewart, the love of my father's life, while my dad and I were simply a means to achieve that goal. The lot of you have been living off stolen money from the British public and allied nations who trusted us to trade honestly with them, and spending lavish amounts on clothes and jewellery, parties and trips around the world!" He fired at her.

Liam and Eleanor's jaws dropped and their eyes bugged as they stared at each other. "Eighteen thousand pounds for your magenta dress at the balcony appearance," Robert listed from the file. "Twenty-thousand for _diamond-encrusted_ shoes, nearly _one million_ for the twins' birthday party, eighteen thousand for a trip to Monaco and other Mediterranean countries abroad, and not to mention numerous other expenses, that meant that while _our people_ have had to pay more for products from Europe in recent light of Britain's exit from the European Union, King Cyrus gets the cream of it all-" his voice was beginning to rise. "And the politicians. Which is it? The king looks the other way and they get paid off, or they pay him to look the other way?" He challenged. "Which may be why they would do anything to ensure it stays that way. Not to mention the costs for Princess Maribel's single nose job was astounding in itself, but you claim not to know about it all? And what about the murders, Mum, who performed the ones on Violet and Dominique?"

"NO!" Helena exclaimed. "Robert I would never stoop that low- you've known me your whole life. I-"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK ANYMORE!" Robert roared. "Nothing is what it seems, or maybe everyone's just changed while I was gone! I come back, my sister was dating some scam artist from Vegas and my brother looks and acts like he would have done anything to have me dead for real!" He shot at her.

Liam barely spared a glance at Eleanor before he came barging right in.

"That's not true," he announced. "I don't want you dead."

* * *

Robert straightened and fixed Liam with his steely gaze. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Because ever since I got back you've been looking and acting like you would rather I was dead."

"I don't want you dead." He repeated.

Robert informed his mother. "The European Union knows, the United Nations knows. The International Criminal Court has already been presented with this evidence, including some solid, living witnesses who are now under their protection. When the public finds out that their royals have betrayed their trust and stolen billions of US dollars from them, in terms of foodstuffs, pharmaceutical products, textiles and clothing, drinks, machinery, furniture, oil and more, to fund their lavish lifestyles and to hire men for murder they will rise up and that's it. This is the end of everything you've ever known, possibly our lives, as the rioters- or revolutionaries as you may call them- will try to tear us apart like they did to Ted Pryce, when they hear what's been done. The other royal heads of Europe and the politicians already know and in a few hours, Britain will have a trade boycott, possibly a blockade imposed on it as well as international sanctions, placed on members on the Henstridge family until we either give up our claim to the throne or the monarchy is abolished by force." He looked at them.

"This is it."

After a deadly silence, Liam managed to ask:

"And how do you know about this?"

"As I said, hard-core evidence, copies of the proof: files-" he waved the copy in his hand. "Distributed throughout the world, tapes, living witnesses and more. Oh, and hackers too, you can bet that they'll be there. As it so happens, the no one in Britain is left to know about these things yet until someone came and told me." He stated finally.

"And who told you this?" Liam asked, silently challenging him.

Someone came in through a secret door. Liam's, Eleanor's and Helena's eyes widened as they recognised the Greek Princess Aglaia.

"It was my brothers who uncovered the evidence," she said finally. "Prudence the maid ended up in Greece to get away, so I had her first. Then came Maxwell Lacey who willingly provided us with most of the evidence. It just took some digging to find it out. My brothers discovered it and gave it to my grand-uncle, the King of Denmark, who showed it to his parliament and cabinet, and also to our parents. We contacted the heads-of-state from other countries as well. I simply came to save Robert- and the rest of you." She added the last bit. "And to save this country from going through what mine did, during the civil wars, because make no mistake, I would be very surprised if none of you are executed like the Russian Imperial Family, or my grand-uncle King Dimitri. I came here to inform you before anyone else finds out, so you won't have to die."

Helena was speechless. "And what do we expect in along with our gratitude, Your Royal Highness?" She managed.

"I didn't do this for Cyrus. Everyone already suspected something like this was happening n your palace, long before the evidence was uncovered. Why do you think you received so few invitations, including to things like royal weddings, christenings and the Nobel Peace Prize? Why do you think they flocked to Robert at the ball, but avoided the rest of you like the plague? It was more than just mere scandal that they suspected you of. This was just the proof. They liked, trusted and respected your eldest and your late husband, but they didn't trust you. My parents would tear and burn this palace down to the ground if they knew I was alone with any of you. They said you were dangerous, and my family had already lost enough members and my people had gone through enough bloodshed. They don't trust you." She said flatly. "But I had to come." Robert looked at her and grasped a hold of her hand. "Because your people do NOT deserve what mine has gone through, and because of the love I bear your son."

Their jaws- if possible- dropped even further.

Robert smiled. "It's true."

"But what about Kathryn?" Liam blurted.

"She's my friend," Aglaia admitted. "She helped... To cover things up, with my official security, my parents and whatever press in case it happened. Kathryn was there, the whole time. When her mother died, we were there for each other. We were quite close, even as children, she was practically the closest thing I had to a sister."

Robert nodded.

"Where is Cyrus?" He asked, all of a sudden.

"Right here," Cyrus announced dramatically as he entered the room. Robert glared daggers at him with the rest of the family.

"You've been cheating, King Cyrus." Aglaia pointed out. "Oh? And you're here to tell me, princess that your dear Robbie's going to be taking the crown any time soon?" Cyrus drawled. "Or to suffer the consequences of over centuries of royal establishment being destroyed via revolution, uprisings, and trade boycotts?" He smirked. "Or economic sanctions? Oh, I know. I'm not stupid, you know. Cancer just gave me a long death. You provided a solution. You see, everything's going to be destroyed anyway. The mob is going to storm this palace, tear down every crystal chandelier that they find and rip every portrait on the wall before heading to the dungeons to free the prisoners, the gunnery to free the gunpowder and the kitchens to free the food, is that it?" His eyebrow shot up. "I don't think so. As I said, a king of England has only been dethroned in the battlefield. And so the battlefield it is."

"This is a fight you won't win," Robert said quietly. "No monarch can ever fight against their own people- and no true monarch would ever dare." He said in a deadly tone.

"No monarch has ever betrayed their country like you did," Robert said quietly.

Cyrus spaced out for a moment, and then he smirked. "We're all going to burn," he remarked. "I was planning to pass the crown to you, Robbie. Did you really think that I would leave it to my two half-wit daughters?"

Robert looked at him icily. "I'm a king," Cyrus remarked. "And not stupid. You didn't think I'd leave it to anyone else, did you?"

"I don't care who or what you intended or planned for me," Robert said frostily. "You should have known: a king or a queen's highest duty it to serve their people, not the other way around. There's no way I'm fighting your battles for you, Cyrus. No way, I'm fighting to keep you in charge, even if I might never wear the crown. You've done more than enough damage, I'll save my own people when everyone else doesn't, even if I never sit on the throne. I'm done with all this."

Cyrus was silent for a long while. When he looked up they were shocked to see the shimmer of tears in his eyes. He had no one and nothing left.

"Well, then. If we burn, you burn with us." He finished. He smiled and would have said something more, but...

Just then the palace exploded.

* * *

Robert had barely enough time to grab Aglaia and throw her aside.

Thankfully, the heavy coffee table and sofas were more than enough to shield most of them. Cyrus coughed and choked. He had not been expecting this. It was just a closing line.

"Seal the perimeter!" James Hill yelled. "Get them out- NOW!"

Robert pulled Aglaia to her feet. He looked at his family. Going over to them he wrenched his brother, mother and sister to their feet. Then he looked at the blown-open wall.

Rubble, stones, plaster and pieces of priceless artwork fell smashed, shattered, shredded and broken, but Robert paid them no heed.

He blinked.

It looked like...

"Ted," Robert barely registered his astonishment. "Ted Pryce."

But that was impossible. He had been killed.

"Shoot him down!" James Hill shouted.

A cacophony of gunfire resounded as security agents attempted to take down their former boss. But a hail of bullets also rained down from the opposite side and agents realised that Pryce was not alone.

Aglaia gasped.

"Πάρτε τα κάτω, τώρα. Το κορίτσι είναι δικό μου."

 _Párte ta káto, tóra. To korítsi eínai dikó mou_. Take them down, now. The girl is mine.

Greek.

"Who?" She gasped. "Who are you?"

"Someone who also wants revenge." Came the response in accented English.

"GO!" Robert shouted, sensing something very bad. He grabbed a gun from a security agent and started shooting. But he barely got shot himself.

"AGLAIA!" He shouted. She gave a cry. She'd been hit.

"Fall back!" Robert shouted desperately. "Get yourselves and the rest of them out of here!"

He looked at her. "Stay with me," he said. "Come on, I'm getting you out of here!"

He didn't see his mother shielding her head with a fruit bowl and shrieking bloody murder.

He didn't even see something falling from her jacket onto the floor, lost amidst the rubble.

* * *

Miles away, the Duke of Sparta and Crown Prince of Greece and the Prince of Thebes, all froze dead in horror from what they saw on the mini camera they had attached to their sister's clothing without her knowing.

Then slowly, the eldest of the brothers picked up a small figurine of the king and squeezed it, crushing it within his palm so that the blood flowed from his hand.

They would die. The Henstridges would pay.


	6. This, this is Misery!

**I don't own the _Royals_. _E!_ and its creators does. **

**P.S: the events of the civil wars are loosely based on what really happened in Greece.**

* * *

 **This, this is misery! The last, the worst, that man can feel!**

Robert didn't even blink before military instincts took over.

Nobody could ever accuse him of being all-show when it came to the military. He didn't just occupy a ceremonial position.

Grabbing the gun he fired shots and was rewarded when several pursuers dropped like cut marionettes, jerkily onto the ground.

"Get OUT!" He shouted to his family. "TAKE HER AND GO, NOW!"

Liam didn't need telling twice. Picking up the princess and hoisting her up, he quickly bent down and he and Eleanor crawled onto their hands and knees followed by their spluttering uncle, and their mother, still balancing the fruit bowl on her head.

But Liam could not resist looking back. And in doing so he saw Robert fire volley after volley of bullets, reloading and shooting, his face twisted into a hard glare, firing before anyone could hit any of them along with the others.

Liam forced himself to turn away.

The Duke of Sparta sat back, white-faced and still as any of the ancient statues that dotted his homeland.

The Prince of Thebes was no less white-faced and frozen in horror, shock and terror.

Slowly, the elder of the two brothers took a deep, shuddering breath.

His hand was still sticky with his own blood but he paid it no such attention.

"Dimitri," he said and his voice sounded hollow and deadened. He wondered if his baby sister truly was dead. "You know what to do," he simply said.

Dimitri nodded, making a choking noise as he did. Neither of them could say anything more than what had already been said.

Without a word, Dimitri stood up from his chair, turned around and promptly left.

The remaining prince tried to get over his numbness and his hollow, heart-wrenching feelings and focus on practicality. If she was dead they could not afford to mourn right now. As a soldier he had seen his own brothers-in-arms die, but was unable to cry over their dead bodies until the fighting had ended.

Hands shamefully shaking, the Spartan Prince wanted nothing more than to crumble away, die into nothing.

But he couldn't.

No, not yet.

* * *

Dimitri strode through the hallways of the royal palace in Athens.

This was not his home; merely a state symbol, but it did not mean that he did not become familiar with it.

For now, nobody would know. Just as nobody in Britain was aware what King Cyrus and his cronies had done (for now), nobody in Greece was aware that Princess Aglaia of Crete was likely dead.

Dimitri had to consult and summon the Greek Security Services, the Εθνική Υπηρεσία Πληροφοριών _(Ethniki Ypiresia Pliroforion)_ or ΕΥΠ (EYP). This was not going to be pleasant.

As far as anyone in the outside world was concerned, life was going on as normal. Even their parents had not been informed about their daughter's supposed demise. Dimitri had to get the EYP mobilised as fast as possible, using undercover operatives in London to save his sister and smuggle her back to Greece- or to Denmark- possibly under the mistaken assumption that she had died if that kept her safe from people hunting her. For now he was certain she was under King Cyrus' hit list, along with the rest of the family if Cyrus suspects.

On the other hand, people in political and royal circles knew that Cyrus was the most corrupt monarch the people in England ever had since Bad King John and Henry VIII. Cyrus knew that if any sort of attack happened to the Greek royal family, everyone would know who to blame. But then again, he probably knew his time was up and he likely decided that if he was going to go down, he might as well bring everyone else down with him, his own flag waving.

This left Dimitri with painfully little options. He first had to go undercover to their HQ.

If- and a sharp wound seemed to stab deeper into Dimitri's chest when he thought about this, and even the strong-willed, powerful prince seemed to break and crumple when he thought about it- Aglaia was truly dead… He felt numb at the idea. Numb, hollow and void.

But if she was dead, the least he could do (and a fire burned miraculously inside of him as he thought about this), _if_ she was dead, he would most certainly avenge her.

Less than an hour, Dimitri was inside the EYP's headquarters silently waiting.

He felt numb, he felt dead and hollow inside, but he could not give into grief. She might not be dead, but even if she was dead, he could not afford to be weak.

Now was not the time for weakness. Aglaia, their family and the whole country of Greece was in severe danger.

By angering the British politicians and their king… What could they possibly do?

A trade blockade? Military? The British government accusing them of… What? The explosion inside the royal palace? Blaming it on the Greeks would be an easy thing to do, after all, it would keep them all quiet. Better to place the blame on them, to remove all doubt from King Cyrus, even if he wasn't tremendously popular in Britain either. Call them all liars. Aglaia would be like Helen of Troy, an agent of destruction.

They didn't have much time. They needed to move, _now_.

Dimitri steeled himself for what he was about to say.

They were mobilised soon enough.

* * *

Aglaia was in a blur. She remembered being shot to the side, a shattering pain, but nothing else.

"I'll live," she mumbled, trying to lift up her hand. "It's just a-" But whoever was carrying her didn't let her finish, pushing her hand down again.

"Robert?" She asked.

"No- it's Liam," came the younger prince's urgent voice.

Liam. Her brother had warned her not to trust this prince, but somehow, she couldn't bring herself to be suspicious at the current moment.

"They-" her thoughts and voice were sluggish. She found that she was speaking in her native Greek, when Liam stopped her and said: "I'm sorry? It's all Greek to me."

"Liam," Eleanor hissed.

Normally, Aglaia would have rolled her eyes at that _terrible_ pun, but now she found that she didn't have the strength.

"The men… Attacked us… Greek Military Junta. Behind the Civil Wars…. They made… Alliance… With whoever brought them here."

"Ted Pryce," Liam realised, his eyes widened as he met his sister's.

"They must have… Offered to help him… Destroy all of you, in exchange for me being killed." She moaned. "If Pryce knows about me and Robert… Everyone is in danger… I shouldn't have gone…. I shouldn't have told Robbie. But I… Needed to. Now everyone is in danger, my country and yours. Tell the Greek National Security Services… They have… Operatives everywhere throughout the world, London too. Tell MI6. Everyone… In danger…. Civil Wars…." She didn't finish before she fell unconscious again.

"Aglaia? Oh, s***, stay with me!" Liam said desperately. He pounded her chest and tried desperately to perform CPR on her.

* * *

"We have our operatives mobilised, they should be able to track the princess and smuggle her out of the country safely."

Dimitri shook his head. "They would have taken her to a secure location." _He said. Aglaia, Aglaia, why did you have to think with your heart_ now? _You were always so rational! Look where you are now!_

And now she was probably _gone!_ Because she loved _him_ , he thought bitterly. She loved him and she was desperate to save him and to spare him from any more pain.

Dimitri had been affiliated with the National Intelligence Services for a long time now. While Alexios had gone the extra mile, revolutionising the country's military; Air Force, Navy and Army, while entering the Special Forces division, undergoing the military side of the toughest, most dangerous missions, operations and battles throughout the whole world, after _his_ short spell in the military Dimitri had become the 'public spy' as he once jokingly called himself, hiding in _very_ plain sight, of the EYP. Nobody suspected the Prince of Thebes, second-in-line to the throne, of having such a dangerous occupation. But he was as hard-core as his brother, the Spartan, delving as deeply into danger and worse. He had long suspected of Aglaia's romance with Prince Robert, though he had always been wary, and he let his desire to stay ignorant of his sister's romantic life cloud his better judgment and interfere with her safety.

 _If she dies, so will they,_ he swore.

The royal palace at London would be ashes once he was through with them.

* * *

A Vaseline gauze was pressed into Aglaia's side to stop the bleeding.

Nobody knew it would work.

James Hill and some other security guards and Rachel watched very carefully.

Queen Helena took several deep breaths and downed half a flask of whisky, before passing it to Eleanor.

"How is she?" Lenni asked hoarsely.

"She seems… Stable." James checked the emergency monitors. They were at a safe house. "Though," he looked at them. "Her heartbeat is slowing."

Liam put his head between his hands. The last images he saw there were of Robert charging forwards to defend them all. Recently there had been bad blood between them both, but in the end, it was his brother who ran forwards and risked his life- again- to keep them safe. As always.

He had lost Robert once. He had lost his father. And now…

"If she dies," Helena managed to speak, though her normally well-modulated voice sounded rough and hoarse as well. "The Greeks will want our blood. And the rest of Europe. Her grand-uncle is the King of Denmark. Her father is the King of Greece. They will all blame us, especially with the information that's been given about us."

"Damn it," Liam looked up, his eyes were wild and murderous. "Where's Cyrus?"

"I don't know," Eleanor admitted. "The king was last seen crawling away in a different direction followed by his own security guards."

"Paid for by the king," Eleanor spat as she took a swig of whisky.

"What about Robert?" Liam asked wildly. "Where was he?"

Everybody instantly fell silent.

Liam stood up. "I'm going after him."

"Liam," Lenni began.

" _No!"_ Liam stopped dead. "He's my brother." He choked.

"He's my brother and I love him," Liam nearly broke down.

Eleanor stifled a sob.

"He's my brother too!" She burst out. "And that's why… That's why Robbie was determined to protect us," she said, a single tear streaking her makeup-smudged face.

"That's why he wants to keep us safe."

A man walked into the room.

"We've contacted MI6 and MI5 covertly," he admitted. "Everyone's under lockdown, the government's due to declare a State of Emergency any time soon. The question is…" He looked wonderingly at the motionless Greek princess.

"Theo, maybe you should-" James Hill suggested. Theo shook his head. "No," he stated. "I never will. Don't ask me to leave. My parents would never forgive me if I left."

"Your parents?" Liam looked up. He blinked.

"You're Greek?"

Theo nodded. "I was born in the United Kingdom, but my parents…" He paused.

"They fled here during the civil wars. It was painful, you know, just to stay there and look at everything that had been done to the country. They spoke so much about the little princess and her mother's sacrifice. How it inspired so many soldiers to be brave and keep fighting until we'd won. And how she-" he nodded to Aglaia's motionless figure. "Was a symbol of hope for so many. She reminded everyone during the last civil war what they were fighting for."

They all looked confused. "Wait- her birth mother?" Liam was bewildered.

Theo winced. "It's not a pleasant story."

"Tell me."

Theo hesitated and then began: "At that time, the king was Philippos," he stated. "Great-uncle to Princess Aglaia, he was the older brother to her grandfather. Greece had endured so many civil wars and invasions from the Ottoman Turks, the Nazis and communist divisions with Soviet backing. After a time there was a tense peace, a chance to restart the democracy." It was bitterly ironic that the birthplace of democracy, had begun to fail at that time. "There were implications, however, ahead of the elections of a left-wing victory. At that time, the majority of the Armed Forces were overseas, finishing off a war in the Balkans. The head of the Greek Armed Forces was Prince Nikolaos- later, king. Princess Aglaia's grandfather. They were miles away from home."

He turned to stare at the princess. "The only ones left were the reserve forces on standby. What they didn't know was that there were a bunch of conspirators. Some… Ambitious generals and military commanders who later formed the Military Junta. They were the ones chosen to be on standby as well. So they took action. King Philippos lived through the worst nightmare of any monarch: overthrow of the established order through the use of military force. He was woken up by a telephone call at midnight informing him that the government, the senate and the Greek parliament in Athens had been overthrown. The prime minister was thrown in prison and the reserve army was marching to the king's private estate with _tanks."_ There was a horrified silence. "The king had only twenty men surrounding his estate to defend him and his family."

"Twenty?" Helena repeated, feeling faint. Liam and Eleanor were no less shocked. "But what about his security? The rest of the army, surely they would have been able to help them?"

"The majority of the Armed Forces were still concluding the war in the Balkans, miles away from home and all communications had been cut. The outside world no longer had any contact with anyone in Greece. Everyone was on their own. The king pretended to accept their coup but secretly planned a counter-coup." He paused.

"He knew that a counter-coup had to succeed in a very short amount of time, and if it didn't they had to leave- flee the country as quickly as possible. Otherwise there would be another civil war. And God knows, Greece had more than enough of _those_. It probably has one of the most- if not the most- bloodiest histories in Europe."

Everyone else was silent.

"The counter-coup failed though." Theo said. "But the king and his family did not have time to flee. The Military Junta' heads ordered their arrest. The king, the queen, the Crown Prince and his wife, the rest of their children and their grandchildren- even the little babies who were at least three months old- were taken to the royal palace's cellar in the dead of night. There, they were shot, like the Romanovs."

Eleanor inhaled sharply, and Queen Helena felt fainter still. Liam's eyes bugged. Even James Hill's jaw had dropped and so did a shocked Rachel's.

"They were killed?" Eleanor choked in disbelief. "All of them?"

"All of them. And they soon started hunting the rest of the royal family. Anyone who had remote royal connections, anyone even _married_ into the royal family had a price on their heads, to be killed on sight. One princess- she had become a nun- was thrown down into an abandoned mineshaft to die. When she failed to starve, they blew the place up. Many of the family met horrific ends. Princess Aglaia's father was stabbed brutally to death."

"Wait, her father?" Liam was baffled. "I thought that was the _king?"_

"As far as anyone is concerned King Konstantinos _is_ her father," Theo said quietly. "And Queen Anastasia, her mother. But she wasn't born their daughter. Her mother was the current king's younger sister. She was pregnant with Aglaia, eight months during the events of the coup. The princess, the current king, his mother and wife and their sons were in Crete at that time. The Junta's assassins came. They targeted them but they managed to escape in a little dingy fisherman's yacht. There, on the way back to the mainland- where they believed they would be safe as they had had no news- right on the Mediterranean Sea, Princess Aglaia was born. No doctors, no nurses, no surgeons, no royal announcements and no jubilation. Not even a birth certificate for a long while."

Liam shook his head as he tried to imagine it.

"They managed to end up in the mainland, but the future queen, the princess and her baby were captured. The remaining family managed to escape, where the future king would end up with some resistance fighters, him and his very young sons. Now, Prince- later King- Nikolaos and the rest of the Armed Forces had heard of what had happened. I can't possibly imagine how they felt, knowing that their families, including his brother, were either dead, imprisoned or in danger and their country under traitors' leadership. The Junta also began exterminating all the Slavic and other non-Greek ethnic minorities, herding them into concentration camps and so forth, not just the royal family."

Eleanor felt sick and she didn't need to glance at Liam's or anyone's faces to know that they felt the same.

"So the Armed Forces led by Prince Nikolaos and the resistance fighters led by Prince Konstantinos pressed forwards and soon they were nearly there. The junta started panicking. They had been holding the princesses- including the baby- hostage. But they didn't know that the 'pregnant' princess- who had gone into labour prematurely while _en route_ to the mainland- had already given birth." He paused.

"She was able to convince them otherwise and hide the baby," Theo continued slowly. "And so the 'generals'- he spat out that word. "-tried to use this to their advantage. The somehow managed to hold out against the Armed Forces and begin talks. They agreed to let the Princess Anastasia go, but the 'pregnant' princess had to stay. So the princesses planned. Anastasia was sworn to raise the baby as her own in case anything happened. And they hid the baby in a box of clothes and old novels, smuggling her out to safety, while her mother watched and made sure they managed to reach a safe distance away. Then she climbed to the highest point of the ancient fortress they were keeping them in, which stood in the way of Athens. The Armed Forces needed to plan to storm the place in order to get to the capital, but they couldn't do it easily if she was being held hostage. Also, the more time they spent, the likely chances that the junta were planning a sneak-attack in response. So in visible view of to the Armed Forces who were keeping an eye on things in the fortress, the princess-" he cringed.

"She killed herself," he said in very low tones. "Picked up a torn piece of glass and slit her own throat from ear to ear before anyone could realise what she had and what she was doing. That did the trick. The military moved in. Soon, they took the fortress, Athens and every capital of every state and municipality there was and Prince Nikolaos was crowned king- that came at a very heavy price, though. Nearly his whole family, including his own daughter and his brother, were dead."

Everyone was shocked into stillness. Liam felt sick. A young princess, a new mother no less, had killed herself to save her baby and her people. How many of them would do such a thing? Could Liam himself do just that? Eleanor and even his mother seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Throughout the remaining months, Princess Aglaia's story was told. She was held up in front of the troops like a mascot before battle to remind them what they were fighting for. When they won, that was the day she was baptised, in front of all the military commanders and war heroes. And when the new king and queen collectively marched and addressed their people, King Nikolaos and his son publicly held her and during his coronation too. She was a symbol to everyone in Greece. That's why no one can forget."

* * *

A loud, knocking sound resounded, and Liam jumped to his feet, gun in hand. So did Hill and a bunch of other people. Helena grabbed a nearby lamp.

"Who's there?" James Hill demanded.

"Security Services, Sections five and six," came the answer.

"It's them," Eleanor stated. But James shook his head in warning. "Prove it," he challenged.

"After an exchange of codes, they were allowed in.

Three men and a woman arrived bearing guns and in disguise.

"Is everyone alright?" The lead spy asked. "Your Majesty? Your Royal Highnesses?" When they all answered, he frowned and looked around.

"Prince Robert?" He asked in alarm. "The king?"

"The king was not with us, he was surrounded by his own guards, but he seems to have escaped that way," Hill explained.

"Prince Robert chose to stay behind and fight."

The spy was about to say something when his eye caught the figure of Princess Aglaia, lying as still as could be, on the bed.

"The Greek princess?" He demanded. James frowned. "How-"

"Right. We received intelligence that the daughter of the king of Greece was attacked with members of the British royal family. Soon, it's believed that the Greek military will prepare to enter Britain, whether legally or illegally. Greek Intelligence Services are said to have agents in London who are currently scouring the country for information regarding all this. Your majesty, your highnesses, we believe that this could easily turn into a misunderstanding and escalate into a great deal of trouble soon. Especially with the reports given to the European Union, and various European Heads of State, parliaments and senates. We have no time if we want to avoid a major international conflict and keep the country safe."

"Right." Helena launched herself to her feet. "The princess is, as you can see, back there. She's been shot, but we- I mean my son Robert who stayed behind to fight them off, and Liam who carried her off to safety, rescued her."

The spy shook his head. "Prince Robert… With all due respect, your majesty, what was he thinking?"

"He was probably thinking he had to go save his family and his country." Liam retorted. "He told me to take her and go."

"But…" The spy shook his head. "Now we must keep her stable." He nodded to some of the people he had brought with him and they came forwards with emergency medical kits and equipment. "Your highnesses-"

"Open up!" A voice shouted from outside. Everyone froze.

Hill looked at them. "Reinforcements?"

"No," the grim response came. "They were on orders to come at our signal but I haven't give any." Just then the door blew open.

"Get down!" He shouted. Agents began firing, but more shots were fired. Tasers, Liam thought, shocked. And tranquillisers.

"Come out!" Came the order. "Keep your hands up! We have a grenade and more explosives. Put your weapons down."

Slowly, the queen, the prince, the princess and their entourage put up their hands and moved forwards.

"Guns down!" The lead man shouted. "Who are you?" James Hill demanded. "This is-"

"The British royal family, I know," came the response as he took off his ski mask to reveal…

The Duke of Sparta and the Crown Prince of Greece.

* * *

"Greek Special Forces and Intelligence Services," the prince said curtly. "Have set up a whole perimeter during which you will hand us my sister and explain to us what the hell is going on." He snarled.

"Your Royal Highness," Queen Helena snapped, and it took all of her courage. This prince was terrifying when he was angry. "I-"

"Have the right to remain silent." He responded bluntly. "Also, I should inform you that the international community no longer recognises your international diplomatic immunity, your status or even your diplomatic passports." She was speechless. "Don't think your royal status is an excuse to go unpunished for crimes if found guilty. You are all present- apart from Prince Robert and His Late Majesty King Simon- accused of charges of murder, corruption including embezzlement and tax evasion, nepotism and so forth." He gave them an acid smile. "My apologies. I did not bother to bring a list."

Queen Helena just gaped at him.

"Now," he said slowly. "Where. Is. My. Sister?" His voice was like thunder.

"She's inside," Eleanor cut in. The Crown Prince gave a jerking motion of his head and several Greek officers came through. The rest of them put their weapons up higher and had them trained onto the members of the party.

"Sir!" One of the officers cried out in Greek. "What is it, lieutenant?" The Crown Prince barked in response. "Sir!" Another man shouted, seemingly in a panic. Alexios froze. These were some of the most disciplined men in the world. They would never panic that easily.

"What is it?" He shouted at them.

One of them men came running forwards.

"Your Highness!" He shouted. He choked. "She's dead." He said. "Princess Aglaia is dead."


	7. Hatred without End

**I don't own the _Royals_. And I'm pretty sure anyone can get tired of me saying this.**

* * *

 **Then let him know that hatred without end**

 **Or intermission is between us two.**

Alexios froze and in a single instant, so did the whole world which turned to a new Ice Age it seemed.

"What?" He said, unable to comprehend for once in his life, as if from a great distance.

"The princess," the soldier gasped. "She's... Dead."

Alexios stood still for at least two seconds before shoving his weapon into the soldier's arms and charging inside as fast as he could.

There, inside the safe house, lying on a bed, was Aglaia. Her beautiful face and form still and cold as ice. She looked like she was sleeping except...

In an instant, Alexios was there falling to his knees, gathering up his motionless baby sister in his arms.

"Aglaia," he said desperately, his heart thudding wild as a hummingbird's wings. "Aglaia."

He shook her. Helplessly, he watched himself press a finger onto her pulse and felt...

Nothing. She was dead.

"No," he found himself saying. "NO!"

Cries of agony, anguish and heartbreak ripped through the air, shattering what little silence had descended towards them. Outside the Greek soldiers heard this and paled.

Inside, the normally reserved Duke of Sparta had broken, shattering and howling his grief to the stars, holding his sister's body.

One of the other Greeks- not soldiers- took off his ski mask. It was Dimitri and his face was white as a linen sheet.

He ran inside as fast as he could and soon the air was filled with his cries and grief.

The Greeks looked stunned and numb. Liam remembered what this girl had meant to them and her family and now...

Her body was taken by stretcher outside by the awaiting Greeks.

They had no more time to lose.

Numb, cold and struck to the core, Dimitri watched her go with a breaking heart.

He hid it rather well, as he was supposed to do.

But he never forgave easily. And he never forgot.

* * *

He moved forwards and the stretcher came to a halt. Fingers as cold as ice, he peeled back the sheet.

His sister was there. Aglaia with her beautiful face, her eyes which always sparkled and danced when she spoke, always shining and glowing so brightly when she was happiest, that would never open again.

Dimitri sank to his knees. Nearby, Alexios watched, just as numb.

Slowly, gently, his fingers brushed Aglaia's face. Her skin still felt smooth and soft as silk, like when his mother first gave Aglaia to hold. Pale as a pearl with a tint of pink like rose petals. A rosebud mouth like the one she had as a baby. Slowly, he brushed her hair away from her forehead and broke.

Suddenly, Alexios charged forwards, grabbing Liam by the collar and slammed him against the wall of the safe house.

The MI6 and MI5 officers, and the security detail, instantly drew their weapons. Queen Helena and Eleanor cried out in alarm. At the exact same time, the Greek soldiers and spies all had their weapons pointed at them in case they fired one at their prince.

"Surprised," Alexios snarled. "Or happy? She's dead now, all because she felt she needed to warn you." He pressed Liam harder against it.

"I swear, this wasn't what I wanted, this wasn't what we meant to happen," Liam protested, though he was cut off when the Crown Prince's hand pressed against his throat.

"She should have left you to rot or burn and suffer as you wish," Alexios hissed. "And it's a pity. She wanted to save your brother, and to save the rest of you because you might have been innocent. But it's too late, oh no, it's far, far too late." He said dangerously. His grip tightened.

"I swear to you, an international diplomatic crisis is the least of your worries now and forever," Alexios warned. "You selfish, stupid boy. You've enjoyed the royal treatment long enough without paying something back. But now you're responsible for my sister' death. My sister!" His voice cracked.

"And now you must pay."

Liam kicked Alexios around the shins, but the Greek prince was expecting that catching his leg and hooking it with one foot, while when Liam attempted to aim a blow, he blocked it and twisted his arm, yanking it hard behind his back, wrapping his hand around Liam's throat.

"Stop- please!" Eleanor's face was streaked with tears. Whether from the fact that somebody- who apparently meant so much not just to her own brother- or that her twin was being threatened.

Liam struggled not to groan in pain. Prince Alexios' grip was... Strong to say the least. His hold spoke of a lifetime of hardship.

"I didn't kill her," he grunted.

"Then who did?" Alexios hissed.

"The junta," Liam managed. "Ted Pryce."

"Impossible," Alexios hissed. "Pryce is dead, everyone knows that! His body was recovered by your intelligence services and as for the junta, do you think they're stupid enough to go to a foreign country far from any support, without any intel or backup? To attack a foreign palace belonging to royalty? The people remained standing after the junta fell were either arrested or they went into hiding, possibly captured. Unless your security was especially lax, then it's not likely that they could even go close to your palace!" He growled.

"You did this. Your enemies, your allies and friends, your schemes. The whole world now knows your dirty secrets, they see behind your filthy lies, your show as the wonder-prince who was oh, destined to save the monarchy after Big Brother and Father-Dearest were dead." Alexios snarled. "Or the stupid, spoilt party prince without a single hint of responsibility who f***ed whoever he fancied that went around in a skirt. You don't think they don't see past that?" Alexios laughed harshly. He grabbed Liam's arm, turned him around and threw him back, nearly toppling him over.

"You," he spat. "Are a coward. Who wants nothing more than girls and attention. Just like your uncle. You dress in a military uniform in military parades and balcony appearances- but it's nothing! It's all for show! Have you ever picked up a gun? Soiled your hands in war? Killed someone- to save your friends, your family, your people and your country? Of course not! You're no king! You're not even worthy of the title of prince! Have you fought to keep your family alive, or are you just interested in trying to pummel your brother in the boxing ring to prove that you were better than him- to tear your own family apart because you felt, oh-so-woefully inadequate! You've never even enlisted to save a single life! You've grown soft, and fat and rich, in your drugs, alcohol and sex. You've never paid for anything a day in your life, but you will now. I will make you pay."

"Your incompetence, selfishness, greed, callousness and more... You'll all pay for that." Alexios' eyes blazed. "From now on... I will make you pay."

* * *

It was suicide, but Jasper had heard and seen everything.

He had taken some in-depth research on the Greek royal family.

They could not be more different from the Henstridges, the files were less of that of royal princes than, well.

Prince Alexios. Excellent. One of the best soldiers in the world, Jasper admitted to himself. He'd read countless military files but none of them ever came close to matching this one. This wasn't ceremonial duties, this was hard-core, deep stuff.

Prince Alexios had gotten a hard introduction to military life when he was a kid. During Greece's civil wars, he had been there- witnessing everything and then been taught basic defence. Well, actually Alexios had learned to fight as soon as he could walk it seemed. With knowledge over countless martial arts throughout the world, including but not limited to, Pankration, from the ancient days of Greece, Shaolin Kung Fu, Taekwondo, Judo, Karate, Aikido, kick-boxing, complete with natural marksmanship and all the skills of one of the world's top Special Forces soldiers, Alexios had gone deep into the operations, battles and strategizing of several wars, including in Afghanistan, Libya, Syria and more. He was more hard-core, more dedicated and more skilled than the best of them.

Prince Dimitri was no less excellent. His classified files showed that he was a spy. A spy. How in the world did you become a public figure- a royal no less, and a spy was something Jasper could never understand. Few- if any of the files he had read on members of the CIA or MI6 could come close to matching this guy. After the same Special Operations training he had endured with his brother, the public believed that Dimitri had retired and gone into a successful business. But in reality while he did maintain such businesses, reading the files, Jasper recognised he used it as a public face- a way for agents to sneak in and do whatever, thanks to his international diplomatic immunity. The businesses certainly fuelled the Greek economy much further than they expected but the prince also used them in his duties as a spy. Gathering intel from rubbing elbows with the highest of the high. Tea with the elite. Seducing women even or cozying up to gangsters in order to sell them out. They thought he was being sociable. In truth he was just as, if not more dangerous than his elder brother. He had been the cause of many terrorist, mafia, drug and prostitution rings, human traffickers and more international criminals' assassinations, arrests or executions all without a single trace on him to point out the suspicions of anybody. Even with the media.

He had also gone undercover as assassins or in various counter-terrorism operations. And the two brothers had all but declared war on the Henstridge family.

Their grief would turn into rage. They wanted revenge.

Heart pounding, Jasper knew that he had to get to Eleanor- fast. But he needed help.

* * *

Willow got up, frowning. What in the world was that?

Who on earth would be knocking at this time of night?

She opened the door.

There stood a very handsome young man with sandy-coloured hair and blue eyes stood in front of her.

She blinked. "May I... Help you?"

"I'm sorry, but are you Wilhelmina?"

"Willow," she automatically corrected. "That's me."

"Willow, um... My name is Jasper Frost... And I think I'd better explain things to you," he said apologetically. "May I please come in?"

"So let me get this straight," Willow said, in disbelief. "Prince Robert has been having this... Relationship with this Greek princess but he couldn't marry her because her family doesn't approve of our royal family."

Jasper nodded. "That's right," he said.

"And that she somehow got scared he was going to die, or get discredited like Liam, so she needed to put him on the throne and then she managed to persuade her brothers to dig up some trash on King Cyrus, who turned out to be corrupt, and with a whole lot of MPs in Downing Street and the Privy Council either taking money illegally from trade agreements or just taking them straight away, the king allows all this to happen, so that they would keep supporting him, or he pays them off himself. And he's been killing a lot of people, including the guy everyone thought was the twins' father. And when the Greek princes found out they just told about everyone outside of Britain and now the royal family are in serious trouble with the EU, UN and various international organisations, all except for Prince Robert who appears to be innocent."

"Apart from King Simon," Jasper agreed.

"But when the princess found out about this, she snuck back to England and warned Prince Robert because she loved him and she was scared that there was going to be an all-out revolution and that people would try to harm his family." Willow continued. "So Prince Robert blew a gasket, marched to his mother and demanded to know if this was true, if any of them knew about this and took part in it."

"That's what he did," Jasper confessed.

"So when they were confronting King Cyrus there was an explosion and things blew through," Willow said slowly. "Some people who were responsible for a civil war in Greece made an alliance with Ted Pryce, King Simon's killer who's apparently alive, shot the Greek princess and while Prince Robert stayed behind to fight, the rest of the family fled. But the princess died," she said quietly. "And her brothers found out, along with Greek spies and Special Forces and now they want the Henstridges to pay." She finished.

Jasper sighed. "Yeah, that's about it." He admitted.

"Are... Her brothers... Good at making people pay?" She asked hesitantly.

Jasper shrugged. "I'd say they're about some of the best in the whole world." He admitted grudgingly.

"Great. So they're doomed." Willow stated. "Wait, no, they can't be," Jasper said dubiously.

"Look, the reason I came here... Was because I need your help." He admitted. "The queen... Yeah, the royal family is messed up. The queen thinks power is an aphrodisiac, she loved clothes and lingerie and jewellery. Prince Liam falls madly in love with girls, time and time again, or he just... Bangs them. Princess Eleanor is wild, she's unrestrained, they're not perfect, but they're trying the best they can. They're not responsible for her death or for the corruption, or the murders and they shouldn't be held responsible for that. But the whole world won't know that, they won't see or believe them. They won't give them a second chance. They're going to blame them and hold them responsible for the princess' death along with many others and the corruption. The whole country will be overturned and everything you know about Britain, won't exist anymore. Everything will be destroyed.


End file.
